


A Titan's Perspective

by Triculeveckian



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 21,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triculeveckian/pseuds/Triculeveckian
Summary: A Titan stands, with the Red War on all sides and nothing but hope to guide her. Will she get the happy ending she always dreamed of?
Relationships: Cayde x Reader
Comments: 49
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cookieundertherock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieundertherock/gifts).



> I'm writing this for my best friend, who fell in love with Cayde-6 when I told her about the game and its story.

You were the new Guardian at the Tower. A Titan, resurrected after a long time dead and a life forgotten before.

As with most new things, your first instinct was to explore your new home. Your second, as with all things, was to defend what you saw.

So you did.

You ran missions on the ground for the Vanguard, with the voices of Cayde, Ikora, and Zavala guiding you through Ghost as you explored and fought and learned about this new place; this unfamiliar place. You learned that it was called the European Dead Zone, and with the number of enemies you had to fight through on every mission it seemed to be a place well-named.

You were lucky to have Ghost there with you. Just because you had the Light didn’t mean that life was easy, or that humanity was invulnerable. Ghost was a good guide in this new life; helpful, smart, and blunt. You weren't sure how you'd manage without him.

Of the three Guardians who kept you busy with missions to the EDZ, your favorite was always Cayde. He complained a lot about being “stuck in that stupid tower,” but his jokes made a lot of your lonely adventures feel a lot less lonely. Course, as Ghost said, you could probably find better company at the Tower but...you liked things how they were. It was simple life, though hard, and worth it every time you heard the smile in Ikora's voice, or the pride in Zavala's.

Or Cayde's quips, of course. He always did seem to have something to say, no matter how inappropriate.

“You’re the shortest Titan I’ve ever seen,” the Exo had told you when you first met him in the Tower.

You rolled your eyes, while Ghost passionately tried to scold him.

“You’re the biggest dumbass I’ve ever seen,” you replied. Cayde grinned at you, or at least you thought it was a grin, and bowed.

“Thanks,” he said. “Good to know that somebody’s noticed my efforts.”

There was a lot to do in the EDZ. There were other planets you could go to if you wanted, but you chose to stay, protecting Earth and its people as you somehow knew you always had. Or perhaps...well, you always sort of liked coming back to the sound of Cayde’s voice in the intercom, and seeing his stupid grin whenever you reported back to the Vanguard at the Tower.

“Titan!” Cayde waved at you, and you did finger guns at him as you approached. “You been having fun out there without me?”

“She's doing very well,” Ghost reported proudly, hovering just over your shoulder. You grinned a little at that and he twitched; he knew you were smiling even under that helmet.

“I agree. All those missions and not dead yet? Not bad, for a Titan of course.” You laughed at that, the sound muffled by your helmet.

“Thanks,” you said. That was the closest thing to a compliment Cayde ever really gave, and you'd come to appreciate those quite a bit. Ghost looked at you with that one eye of his and sort of tilted to the side, but you batted him away before he could say anything. “Now, what else you got for us?”

There was a lot of work to do, but you liked it. You liked knowing that you were helping; making a difference.

And yeah...you might’ve liked the sound of Cayde’s voice too.

But there wasn’t time to dwell on that. There was, after all, a lot to do.

But then...all of that changed, and not in a good way.

It started with the storm. It started with iron ships crashing through the clouds, with fire roaring in the sky, and with a feeling of dread and terror as buildings fell to heaps of rubble. It started, as many things, with a war.

A war that, you realized as the Cabal descended, would be a terrible one indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a little quick note for you all: I have ADHD, which means that when I get into something I sometimes hyperfocus pretty hard on it. And that, when it becomes combined with my love of writing, often results in a lot of fanfiction. I don't promise to be consistent, but I will do my best to write what I can when I can. Hopefully I'll keep the chapters a bit on the shorter side so that I can upload them more often.


	2. Chapter 2

_“We need to find Zavala, Ikora, and Cayde.”_

Above you, ships roar across the dark sky. Ahead of you, a fiery mess of rubble burns. You follow Ghost’s guidance, pushing through the brick and mortar and smoke while he calls again and again for the Vanguard. Cabal soldiers jump at you from the smoking shadows and you dispatch them quickly, trying to ignore the burning in your throat as you run.

Ghost doesn’t understand what the Cabal want. Neither do you. You keep running.

Then Commander Zavala’s voice crackles over the intercom: _“Civilians: report to evac points. Guardians: rendezvous in the Plaza. Our City will not fall.”_

Thank the Traveler, he’s alright. Your eyes narrow at the sound of his voice; determined to help the Vanguard. Determined to save the City and its people just as he is.

A door opens, and Cayde nearly rams into you as he falls against it.

“Cayde!” you say.

_“Titan!”_ he shouts, and he seems almost happy to see you. _“Give me a sec!”_ He pulls his gun, and in a few seconds the Cabal in front of him are dead at his feet. He smiles a little at you.

_“Zavala’s doing the hero act in the Plaza. Me? I’ve got a date with whoever’s behind this.”_ He winks at you. _“It’ll be a short date.”_

“Be careful!” you shout after him as he disappears, and you can only hope he heard you as you continue on towards the Plaza. Down another hallway, Lord Shaxx is herding civilians to a safer location. You know that they’ll be okay with him, that titan can handle anything. He nods to you and pulls the doorway open.

_“I’ll take care of these people,”_ he tells you, and you nod as you continue on.

His words echo after you.

_“If the Cabal want war, give them war!”_

Oh you will, you think. Dozens upon dozens of Cabal fall dead at your feet as you fight your way to the Plaza, a grim look of determination on your face. The Cabal’s harsh language grates on your ears, and your fury burns like the smoke in your throat as you cut them down. 

When you get outside a dark shape looms overhead, and for the first time you hear fear in Ghost’s voice as he speaks.

_“Look at the size of that thing...it must be their command ship.”_

You can feel his nervous energy, and you can’t help but feel a little anxious too as you look up at it. Then you put your head down, and you keep running; you keep fighting.

Ghost yells at you again.

_“Look at the Traveler!”_

You turn, and you see that _thing_ attached to it, a dark parasite on the Traveler’s white surface. You shudder, and you feel Ghost do the same above you. Something is terribly wrong.

You run harder.

_“My Ghost keeps tagging these Cabal as Red Legion,”_ you can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief as Cayde’s voice echoes in your ear over the intercom. _“Ikora, what do you got?”_

Ikora’s answer is anything but comforting.

_“They’re elite. Ruthless. And rumor is, they’ve never known defeat.”_

Well, _that_ didn’t sound good.

_“Zavala, they’re attacking the Traveler!”_

_“The Traveler waits! We must protect our people. At any cost.”_

Finally, you find the Plaza. Zavala is there, holding the Cabal back, and their bullets whiz past you as you race to his side. Without hesitating you join the commander, and together you fight back against the enemy soldiers as they come at you in waves. Soldiers fall at your feet in piles; yet they keep coming. 

Above you, that _thing_ is still there, on the Traveler. There is no sky overhead; only ships upon ships upon ships in the storm. You don’t understand what’s happening. 

Zavala sends you after Ikora to look for the Speaker.

The Speaker is gone; Ikora is out for blood. 

She can find the Speaker, Zavala tells you; Amanda is on her way to pick you up. 

Looks like you have a command ship to catch. 


	3. Chapter 3

A smaller ship roars overhead as you make it to the balcony--and not a Cabal ship. 

_“Somebody told me you need a ride,”_ Amanda’s voice calls over the intercom, and you can’t help but smile a little as Ghost brings the both of you aboard. 

“That’s right,” you say. “I’ve got a ship to take down.”

Up in the driver's seat you see her nod, and the ship roars away. _“I’ve got that Titan you never shut up about,”_ she tells Zavala, who immediately shouts back:

_“Get her on that command ship! Now!”_

_“Hold on back there!”_ Amanda orders, and guns the thrusters. You nearly hit your head on the wall behind you as the ship shoots forward--you’re lucky you have your helmet on--and Ghost squawks as he’s thrown back as well. You grab him, carefully, and tuck him into your chest plate right near your heart. He always liked being able to hear it beat. 

Ships, pieces of ships, smoke, and fire whizz past the windows as Amanda expertly brings the ship up through the storm and flying bullets. You look down at the crumbling City below, and wonder how Cayde is doing down there; if he’s okay. 

_Of course he’s okay,_ you scold yourself. _That unpredictable bastard could survive anything._

And as if to confirm that, you hear a crackle through Ghost’s radio. Immediately you recognize that voice, and you grin a little as you hear Cayde distantly shouting obscenities at the Cabal as he shoots them down. He sounds like he’s having the time of his life, to be honest--he did always say he missed the action on the field.

_“He’ll be okay,”_ Ghost says, trying to comfort you, and you nod. 

“Thanks,” you say quietly.

Amanda’s ship spins up around the Traveler, and with it...that _thing._ The terrible Cabal machine glows orange through its dark hull, a horrible blemish on the Traveler’s shining surface. You and Amanda both stare at it as you pass by.

_“Do something,”_ you hear Amanda whisper. Ghost shivers, and so do you. 

_What are the Cabal doing?_

_What will happen to the Traveler?_

Then the command ship is looming overhead, and there’s no more time for questions. Amanda brings her ship in close. 

_“Alright Titan!”_ she shouts as Ghost phases you down to the deck below. Her final words ring in your ears.

_“Time to kick ‘em where it hurts!”_


	4. Chapter 4

_ “Let us know when the shields are down and we’ll hit that ship with everything we got!” _

You sprint down the ship’s deck, watching as dark pods of Cabal soldiers are flung past it into the City below. 

You have to hurry. 

You make your way through the Cabal trying to block your way, slaughtering them as they come and continuing on. 

_ “Wait, let me take a look at that,”  _ Ghost calls as you run past a hologram.  _ “That could help us.”  _ You hold him up to it, and finish off the remaining soldiers in the room as he searches for the information you need. 

An energy shield comes down behind you.

_ “The shield generator should be at the bottom of the ship,”  _ Ghost explains. You nod, sprinting down hallways full of Cabal as he gives you directions to the generator. Over the intercom, you hear Zavala’s voice calling to the other members of the Vanguard. 

_ “Cayde, what’s your status?”  _ you hear him shout over the sound of gunfire. 

_ “Uh...running a little low on ammo...burning out...heard from Ikora?”  _

You can’t hear everything said due to the static, but at least Cayde still seems to be alright.

Ikora...her whereabouts are anybody’s guess, but you and everybody else who know anything about her know she’d burn that City down herself if that was what it took to get to the Speaker. 

Meanwhile the Cabal come at you in swarms, determined to stop you. Clearly they’ve never met a Titan before; your own determination and rage keep you going as you eliminate wave after wave of soldiers in your path. 

It’s a lot to handle, but though you might be the smallest Titan, you’re damn tough. 

You reach the shield generator. 

_ “Destroy the turbines,”  _ Ghost orders, and you’ve never been more ready to destroy something in your life. It isn’t long before they’re sizzling and smoking before you. 

_ “Yes! Like that!”  _ Ghost praises you excitedly.  _ “Zavala, the shields are down!” _

...the only answer you receive is static. 

_ “Amanda!”  _ Ghost tries again as you start running.  _ “We’re headed topside!” _

More static.

_ “Amanda!?” _

You put your head down and run like you’ve never run before. 

Before long you reach the deck of the ship, and the white Traveler looms above you as you bolt outside, desperate to know what’s happening. Where is Zavala? Ikora?

_ Where is Cayde? _

Everything is surrounded by smoke and fire; Ghost’s voice is one of both fear and sorrow as he looks over the wreckage of the city below.

_ “How do we come back from this?” _ he asks aloud. 

The answer that comes from behind sends shivers down to your very core. 

**_“You don’t.”_ **


	5. Chapter 5

Your heart pounds as you slowly turn, heavy footsteps dragging across the deck as you come face to face with the most massive Cabal you have ever seen. He reaches his hand up towards the Traveler, and his dark voice sends a fear into you that you have never known before. 

**_“Welcome to a world without Light.”_ **

An awful feeling of dread settles over you, and you turn back to the Traveler as an orange field of energy scatters over its surface. 

_ “Guardian...something’s...wrong…”  _ Ghost’s voice is weak; he tumbles towards the deck and you watch him, horror clogging your throat. 

You can’t breathe.

The atmosphere feels heavy and dark; the armor you had carried easily moments before feels like it’s crushing you, and you fall to your knees. You see the white boots coming closer and weakly reach out, grabbing Ghost and automatically pulling him close. 

His Light is gone. Your Light is gone.

You look up, and the Cabal sneers back. 

**_“Do not look at me, creature!”_ **

His foot slams into your side, sending you flying back across the deck. Sparks fly from your armor as you slide to a painful stop, and you try to struggle to your feet as he comes closer. 

You know this isn’t going to end well. 

**_“You are weak. Undisciplined. Cowering behind walls. You’re not brave. You have merely forgotten the fear of death.”_ **

You use every last ounce of your strength to stand up as he looms above you, terror and fury both gripping your heart at once. You can barely stand upright, let alone put up any kind of fight. Ghost is dead in your hands. 

The Cabal narrows his eyes at you. 

**_“Allow me to reacquaint you.”_ **

His fist rams into your face, and Ghost is knocked from your hand as you’re thrown back again. You watch in horror as he falls from the edge of the ship, grabbing the metal in your hands as you reach desperately after him. 

It’s too late. He’s gone.

A fate, you know as the Cabal comes closer, you are soon to share. You take one last look at that bastard as he steps towards you; if your last act is one of spite, then so be it. You’d rather die in defiance than obey him. 

**_“I am Ghaul. And your Light is mine.”_ **

The wind whistles around you as you fall. 


	6. Chapter 6

Your first thought is confusion. 

Then the pain hits you, and your second-through-fourteenth thoughts consist of a lot of cursing. 

Everything hurts. 

The armor Cayde gave you is wrecked nearly beyond recognition, and as you look over the heap of rubble you landed on you realize it might be the only reason you’re still alive. 

Automatically you glance to your shoulder, but Ghost isn’t there. You remember why; and your heart sinks. 

_ I have to find him,  _ you think, even though it seems like a hopeless mission.

Even though everything seems hopeless.

But...it’s something. So you push yourself to your feet, cursing under your breath as you stumble forward. 

The City is burning. 

Cabal march above you on its crumbled streets, and the river beside you runs dark with debris and blood. 

In the sky is the Traveler. The  _ thing  _ is still there latched onto its side, dark and horrible. You look away from it; unable to bear the sight. 

Guardians are dying. You know you’ll be next if the Cabal find you--you have nothing to defend yourself with, no guidance...nothing. 

You wonder if Cayde is alive. 

You wonder if humanity truly is lost this time.  


Crawling from shadow to shadow, you slowly make your way through the rubble. Your head pounds, your body aches, and you’re not even sure if you’ll survive long enough to find anything. 

But somehow, you keep going. 

Then, faintly, you hear it. 

_ “Guardian!” _

A small blue light wavers unsteadily in the distance. 

_ “This is awful--awful! This...can’t be happening...” _

Ghost is mourning, you realize--but he's alive! He also hasn’t seen you yet. You raise your hand, trying to catch his attention, and trip over something. 

“Fuck!” 

_ “Guardian?” _ the light spins around towards you, wobbling up the path to where you’ve fallen.  _ “You’re alive...I thought I’d lost you…”  _ He sounds relieved to see you, and you feel the same as he helps you up and heals your injuries. 

“Thank the Traveler you’re okay,” you whisper as he takes his usual place by your shoulder. You never thought you’d be so happy to hear his voice again as you start walking. 

_ “I can heal you, but I can’t resurrect you,” _ Ghost says, looking mournfully up at the Traveler as he speaks.  _ “Not since…” _

_ Not since we lost the Light.  _

You stop, and two of you look up at the Cabal on your streets, the bodies scattered among the debris, and the fire raging in the Tower. 

_ “They’ve taken the City, the Traveler...everything…”  _ you shudder as you remember the dark  _ thing  _ on the Traveler, the way it stole its light and left you powerless...

What will you do now?

Lightless Guardians lay dead on the streets, your City is gone, and you’re alone. 

Ghost’s voice is shaky, but determined. 

_ “We have to get out of here.” _


	7. Chapter 7

_ “That could be us.”  _

You look down at the area below, and your stomach churns at the sight. 

You’ve seen nothing but death and Cabal since you’ve escaped the city...and now this. Several Guardians lying dead among the ruins of what used to be a small camp...they must have been trying to escape, and been caught by the Cabal. It’s awful...and yet, you realize that you’re relieved when you see that Cayde isn’t among them.

Ghost looks at the dead ghosts by their bodies, then up at you. 

He lets out a long sigh, wavering up and down.

_ “You know I can’t resurrect you…” _ he says again in a quiet voice. You hold out your hand for him. 

“I’ll be careful,” you reassure him. “I promise.”

You look up at the mountains and wonder if you’re truly alone for the hundredth time. Ghost had picked up coordinates before you got out of the city...from what you can tell, Earth has been evacuated.

And you were left behind. 

You...and all those unlucky enough to be caught before they could escape. 

A roar echoes overhead, and you tense as you realize that you’ve been spotted by one of the Cabal’s war beasts. In an instant your sorrow gives way to fury, and within seconds the fanged creature is dead at your feet. Others come, and you kill them too, as Ghost tries to help you gain the advantage on them. Their thick claws rake at your armor, but it holds firm. You send a silent thank-you to Cayde, wherever he is, for gifting you with it.

It doesn’t matter how many times they come after you; you refuse to run away. 

Your City and your people are gone because of  _ them.  _ No way will you let them live long enough to kill anything else. They end with you.

Days pass, and you continue into the mountains. They’re a harsh place to travel in, but you’re tough. You always have been. Your only company besides Ghost and the occasional Cabal scout is a bird...you’re pretty sure it’s a falcon, if you’re not mistaken. You wonder why it seems to be following you. 

...or, why you’re following it, as Ghost puts it. 

At night, you’re haunted by strange dreams. A jagged sliver of forgotten Light and around it; darkness and corruption. An old energy; an old friend. It seems to be calling you.   


The cold bites at you through the gaps in your armor as you continue on, but you ignore it.

You follow your dream. 

You don’t really know why you follow it, but it’s all you have anymore. 

The mountains you climb are treacherous; one slip can send anybody plummeting to their death.

You slip.

_ “Oh look, somebody left a perfectly good Guardian lying around.” _


	8. Chapter 8

You wonder again how in the hell you’re even alive, as a woman that you assume at first is a Hunter pulls you to your feet. But then you get a second look at her, and you realize that she’s not a Guardian at all. 

She’s just a human. 

And...alive. On Earth. 

You’re not alone after all!

You jump as a distant explosion roars behind you, and the woman frowns. 

_ “That’s our cue,” _ she says, turning from you to an entire group of people and ships behind her that you hadn’t noticed before.  _ “Time to go, people!” _

_ “Wait...where are you all going?” _ Ghost calls, looking between you and Hawthorne.

_ “As far away from here as possible.” _ The woman turns back and looks you over, then tosses you a rifle.  _ “Name’s Hawthorne. The bird is Louis.” _ You catch the weapon easily, feeling it in your hands. It isn’t the best, but you can make it work.

_ “Time to make yourself useful here, Guardian.” _ Hawthorne starts up the hill towards the ships, calling to you over her shoulder.  _ “Can you fly?” _

You grin a little; a tired smile that nobody can see beneath your helmet.

“I can.”

_ “Good. Alright! Let’s go, people! Time to get moving!”  _ You welcome the sound of human chatter and engines whirring after your days alone, and run after Hawthorne towards one of the ships. 

It feels good to be doing something again. 

You feel at home back in the air again, with the ship’s throttle at your hand and Ghost hovering at his usual place above your shoulder. Hawthorne tells you that you’re flying towards the European Dead Zone; the name gives you a pang of nostalgia as you look down at the familiar terrain, remembering all the missions you’ve run there. 

You keep flying past all of that familiarity; flying until you see a large shape that isn’t a mountain jutting into the sky above the horizon.

_ “Look!” _ Ghost cries when he sees it.  _ “That’s where we’re supposed to go!” _

As you look at i t yourself, you realize he’s right. The dark shape pulls at you now even as it did in your dreams, and you share a look with Ghost as you fly on towards it.

_ “This is gonna be our new home for awhile,”  _ Hawthorne says over the radio, and down below you see a small village; a haven of humanity built in the shadow of what you're told is the Traveler’s Shard.

That at least partly explains the dream, then.

You land with the rest of the party, and almost as soon as you have a free moment you find yourself looking for Hawthorne. You have a lot of questions for her, and even the pull of your dreams won’t stop you from getting answers. 

Hawthorne looks almost surprised to see you so soon. 

_ “I thought you were going to look at the Shard,” _ she says. _"What is it, Titan?"_  


“Have you heard from the Vanguard?” you blurt out. “Anything at all?”

_ “No.” _ Your hopes drop again at the quick response.  _ “The planet was evacuated when the Cabal attacked, but not everyone was able to escape. I found who I could, and brought them here. Now I’m keeping them safe.”  _

“I see…thank you.” Slowly, you turn to leave, but she stops you. 

_ “Whoever you’re looking for...they seem important to you. I’m trying to set up a communications array that will enable us to find other refugees in need of our help. Perhaps...we may be able to locate who you’re looking for then.” _

You pause at this. 

“...his name is Cayde,” you say at last. “I want...I  _ need  _ to know if he’s okay.”

_ “I’ve heard of him…” _ Hawthorne looks at you, curious but not willing to ask questions.  _ “I’ll see what I can do.” _

“Thank you,” you say. Before any more can be said somebody else approaches, wanting to have a word with her. You slip out while she’s busy with them. 

_ “I know you’re worried about Cayde,” _ Ghost says hesitantly as you begin walking.  _ “But...you can’t give up yet. I’m sure he’s out there somewhere.” _

You sigh. “I know. But...it sure would help to have an answer.” 

You look at the village around you, the mountains behind you, and the jagged shard ahead of you. 

You narrow your eyes in determination. Answers will come, but for now...

“Let’s go see what’s up with this Shard.”


	9. Chapter 9

Hawthorne ends up flying you out to the Shard. She doesn’t think that what you’re doing is a good idea, but she doesn’t stop you either. 

You watch her ship fly away and feel the wind whip around you. The Shard looms a short distance ahead; Hawthorne refused to fly any closer than where you are now. Old buildings stand derelict in front of the jagged shape in the sky, and beyond them lightning crackles around the old piece of the Traveler. 

Not exactly a cheery sight. 

_ “Nothing says “come visit” like a dark, haunted forest…” _

You almost have to agree with Hawthorne on that, but there’s something else about this place that you can’t quite put your finger on. Something that’s calling you. Tyra warned you against following the call of your dreams, but you’d rather do anything at this point than sit around and wait...or confront your feelings. 

You’ve learned quickly; you don’t have time for feelings when you’re trying not to die.

It takes a bit of searching once you reach the first building, but you find a spot where you can slip through the wall. Before long Ghost can no longer reach Hawthorne, and his questions are only greeted with static.  


_ “Signal’s dead,”  _ he  says with a sigh after several attempts to reach out. It looks like the two of you are on your own again. 

You soon find yourself in an old cave, with not much more than dripping water and darkness to greet you, and--

What the hell is that?

_ Fuck. _

_ “It’s the Fallen!” _ Ghost yelps, his blue light flashing an alarm as a growl echoes in the darkness. Two Fallen materialize out of the shadows on either side of you and you lunge towards the first, knocking it down with a growl of your own. You pull the rifle Hawthorne gave you and take care of the other one in quick order, then turn to the rest of the Fallen gathered above. Damn scavengers aren't stopping you, not today.

You clear them out, but something tells you these Fallen aren't alone.

You need to hurry. Good thing Hawthorne got your armor repaired before you came out here.

As you press forward, the cave opens up into some kind of building; abandoned and forgotten long before your time. You find your way through it with Ghost’s help, climbing out to a pathway that seems to lead directly to the Shard. 

...and a fuckton of Fallen. 

Goddammit. 

Those nasty scavengers come at you from everywhere at once, but you’re determined to put up one hell of a fight before you back down from this thing. You've come this far, and you're not backing down now.   


The Fallen don’t seem to like giving things up, though, and a dozens lay dead at your feet before the rest finally retreat. Ghost breathes a sigh of relief as they disappear. 

_ “Take me to the Shard.” _


	10. Chapter 10

_ “This is why we were led here…” _

You look at the electricity arcing around you, and Ghost doesn’t have to tell you that this place is full of energy. You hold him up towards the Shard and he flies closer, looking over the white surface in awe. You’ve never been this close to the Traveler before, not even a piece of it. 

From the looks of it, Ghost hasn’t either.

_ “I haven’t been this close to the Traveler’s Light since…”  _ the little thing is practically shaking with excitement as he looks back at you.  _ “Do you feel it?” _

Your eyes widen as Light--yes,  _ Light,  _ begins to envelop Ghost, and his blue eye flashes brighter and brighter as it swirls around him. 

_ “Hold on to your helmet…” _

A blinding ray of Light bursts from the Shard and wraps around you, and you feel an energy and power in your body that you’ve never felt before; not even when you were first resurrected. Ghost spins and spins around, sparks flying in all directions.

_ “The Light is back! We’re back!” _

You can’t help but laugh at his contagious happiness, and at the new energy swelling inside you as you stretch your arms to test how you’re feeling. You feel that old strength in you again; the strength that tells you you can do anything. 

Ghost is nearly wild with joy, and he flies around you several more times before proudly coming to rest by your shoulder as always. 

_ “Eyes up, Guardian!” _

Around you, the sounds of the Fallen grow nearer. But unlike before, you smirk at them, holding your head high as they draw closer. 

It’s time to teach these bitches what a Guardian can do. 


	11. Chapter 11

When you arrive back at the Farm, you find things a bit different than they were when you left. Lord Shaxx is there now, for one, and congratulates you on finding your Light again when he sees you. It’s a little hard to believe he’s trying to run the crucible again after all that’s happened, but Shaxx always was an unstoppable sort. 

_ “Don’t let anything hold you back, Titan,” _ he tells you. For the first time in a long time, you smile. Genuinely. 

“I won’t.”

You find Hawthorne. She too, seems happy that your mission was successful. 

_ “We’re gonna need all the help we can get,” _ she says.  _ “I’m glad you have your Light back.” _

You start working. Hawthorne sends you to Devrim Kay, out in the old town. You learn that he’s the one setting up the comms array, and immediately jump at the chance to help. Devrim is happy to accept, sending you out on new missions all across the EDZ.

There are others here who need your help after all, just as they did before. And while Devrim’s voice isn’t Cayde’s by any means, he’s a good man. His calm voice keeps you steady in the chaos, keeps you level. 

Ghost remains ever-hopeful, ever-determined as always. He still talks about defeating the Cabal and taking back the city, but after what you’ve seen...you’re not so sure. At least, not alone.  


You keep working.

You get the signal booster for the comms array after wading through dozens of the Fallen down in an old mineshaft. Devrim was right about them being top scavengers; they’re not at all happy to see you down in their caves, and swarms come after you as you fight your way in and out.

The elevator especially is a damn nightmare, but you make it. 

You’re so close now; you feel both excitement and dread over the answers you may find.

_ “Hawthorne, we’re on our way,”  _ Ghost radios as you step back into the daylight. 

_ “Good,” _ she answers.  _ “Let’s get that comms network set up.” _

She pauses. 

_ “And uh...thanks, for the help. You’re not so bad for a Guardian.” _

_ “Now that’s the nicest thing I’ve heard Suraya say,”  _ Devrim laughs, and you find yourself running faster. Ghost nudges your shoulder; you can tell he’s excited too. 

Finally, you’ll have the answers you need. 


	12. Chapter 12

_“You are NOT_ _going to Titan!”_

You and Ghost stare at Hawthorne; your eyes dart to the computer Zavala's voice came from just a few moments ago. Your mind is whirling.

Zavala is alive! And surely, if he’s there on Titan, the rest of the Vanguard will be there with him as well. 

Hawthorne, however, isn’t as happy as you are about the news. She glares at you.

_ “We’ve got refugees coming in; the Red Legion on one side, the Fallen on the other-” _

_ “-But we have our powers back!” _ Ghost blurts out, looking from you to Hawthorne with his single eye.  _ “And if we’re going to retake the City-” _

_ “-Your city is GONE!” _

You feel the rage and bitterness in her voice, and while you share some of the same feelings you glare back at her. 

“I’m not giving up on it.” Your voice is quiet; firm, and you cross your arms as if to emphasize your point. The City is all you’ve ever known; all there’s ever been for humanity. Taking it back will be no easy feat, but if Zavala is alive then that's a chance you didn't have before. 

_ “Hawthorne,” _ Ghost tries, his voice quieter than before.  _ “We will be back. And we won’t be alone.” _

Hawthorne narrows her eyes; slings her rifle over her shoulder and starts walking. 

_ “You’ll know where to find me,” _ she says in a hard voice.

You and Ghost look at each other, then at Hawthorne as she disappears. 

It isn’t how you thought this would go but...there’s no time for apologies. 

You have to get to Titan.

You have to find answers...once and for all.


	13. Chapter 13

_ “Guardian Ship 7-2-3 is on approach. We’ve received your beacon, and we’re ready to join the fight.” _

You look down at the crashing waves below and shudder. This is your first time off Earth, and Titan is an even wilder place than you expected. The base leans precariously on stilts above the waves, pieces of it missing and torn away in the violent wind. 

An answer, at last crackles in over the radio. 

_ “Guardian Ship, this is Zavala. It’s too late. The Hive have overrun Titan. I was wrong to bring us here…” _

Rain patters on your helmet as you step out of your ship, and Ghost tries to contact the Commander again as you begin walking. 

_ “Commander, we’re here to help,”  _ he says. 

_ “No!”  _ you jump a little at Zavala’s harsh reply, and the pit in your stomach grows.  _ “We’ve lost too many Lightless Guardians already; we can’t secure this moon.”  _

_ “We have our Light back!”  _ Ghost shoots back at him, unable to contain his excitement. At first, you hear nothing in reply but a stunned silence.

_ “That’s...impossible...” _ Zavala says after a moment. You’re burning to ask him about Cayde, but you bite your tongue. It looks like the situation here is much worse than you thought; you don’t have time for answers just yet.

_ “Commander, if I may?”  _ the new voice on the radio breaks you away from your thinking. 

_ “Guardian, this is Deputy Commander Sloane. We do have a counter-offensive plan, but for that we need to get this station up and running…”  _ she pauses. “ _ We have a lot to do.” _

You need to get access to the Control Center, Sloane explains. Without that, nothing will work.

Through the rain, you realize you’re not alone.

_ “If the Light really is with you, send the Hive back to hell.”  _

Oh, you can do that.

You start running towards the shapes with a sharp determination in your step, and Zavala’s warning rings in your ear as you slam into the first Hive with a vengeance. 

_ “Please...be careful.” _

As you make your way across the ancient Golden Age base, you learn that Zavala had assumed it abandoned, and thought it the safest place to regroup. The Hive trying to kill you, however, seem to disagree with that. The goddamn Thrall are everywhere, and they’re out for blood. 

They aren’t the only ones out for blood though. Rage fuels you as you shoot down the bastards one by one, trying to ignore the bodies of Guardians already lost around you. Of all these people you were the one given a second chance, and you won’t let it go to waste.

Ghost does his best to help you out, though you eventually pull him back. He ducks back into your chest plate where he’s safe, while you light the dark chambers up with flying bullets and some of the most colorful language you know. 

_ “We can see the Control Center,”  _ Ghost radios in as you make it outside. 

_ “We’ll be outside the City gates in no time,”  _ Sloane says.  _ “Good work, keep it up.” _

By the time you reach the Control Center, you decide that you’ve had enough of the Hive. More than enough, actually; far more than enough. At least you left their breeding ground in flames, and you wrinkle your nose as you watch the smoke curl into the sky.

You were wrong about the Vanguard being on Titan together--Ikora and Cayde have both been missing since the fall of the City, Zavala says, and that news puts a knot in your stomach as you survey the dead Hive littering the floor of the Control Room. 

So much for being close to answers.

Zavala still can hardly believe it even when he sees you, and he looks at you for a long time before he finally speaks. 

_ “Perhaps...if the Light can find its way back to you...then maybe there is hope for us all.” _

He sighs, looking back out over the derelict station and the waves crashing below. 

_ “Without the Light we can no longer protect ourselves, much less the survivors…”  _ You hear the heaviness in his voice, but you don’t know what to say. He glances at you. 

_ “Without the Light...are we even Guardians anymore?” _

Ghost tilts to the side a little. 

_ “Commander...” _

Zavala doesn’t move for a long time. When he finally does, he seems determined again, turning back to you with a look of decision on his face.

_ “We won’t last long with dead generators,” _ he says eventually.  _ “Wave Energy Converters are what power this station, though thanks to the Hive they’re currently in need of...attention.”  _

You and Ghost exchange a look. 

_ “We can take care of it,” _ he says. At that, Zavala almost smiles. 

_ “Yes,” _ he agrees,  _ “I believe you can.” _


	14. Chapter 14

The Titan base is in need of a  _ lot  _ of help, apparently even more than Zavala had first estimated. The damn Hive have tucked themselves into every nook and cranny of the place, and they don’t exactly throw down the welcome mat for you when you go poking around. 

And you thought you’d already seen too many of the beasts. 

Sure, turning the power on to the station  _ sounded  _ easy, but when there’s seven dozen of those Hive bastards trying to shoot you up at every turn your missions are far from a picnic. 

_ Get in, flip a switch, get out.  _

Yeah right. 

Holiday is alive, at least. You hadn’t heard from Amanda since the fall of the City, and well…

If she’s alive, then maybe Cayde is too. 

If you can’t hold onto hope, what can you hold on to?

Either way there’s no time to worry about that; you were right about the operation not being as simple as a flipped switch. Ghost suspects that the pistons are jammed, and naturally you volunteer to unjam them. 

After all, you’re the only one here who can afford to die.

Somehow you manage to underestimate just how much you’ve pissed the Hive off, until you’re confronted with one of their witches. You don’t know what she’s saying but...she’s not happy, you do gather that much. Poor Ghost hides away in your chest plate to get away from the awful screaming as you take her down.  


After that's out of the way, you're able to fix the pistons. It’s the Hive’s fault they weren’t working before, naturally. They’ve turned every inch of this place into a mess. 

You get the power up and running. 

Sloane thanks you, but you don’t get to take a break yet. 

The Arcology, she explains. According to Holiday, there’s technology in there that’ll help her and Zavala crack the encryption on the intercepted Red Legion messages. 

The next step in taking those bastards down, it seems, is right in the heart of Hive territory. 


	15. Chapter 15

If you never have to see another Hive again for as long as you live, that’ll be too soon.

Being sent in blind to a centuries-old decrepit Arcology is an utter nightmare without the Hive.  _ With  _ them, it’s a straight-up circle of hell all its own. 

Apparently there’s a lot of electricity being redirected there, Zavala explains. 

_ How  comforting.  _

_Snoop around,_ you're told. _Don’t draw too much attention._

These guys really know how to make something sound easier than it is. 

But you keep your mouth shut. You know how hard this situation is for everybody, and if this network can really help you turn the tide of the war...then it’s worth it. It feels like almost anything would be at this point.

You wonder how such a terrible place could look so beautiful as you and Ghost make it inside, glancing up at the computerized greeting that you hear overhead. 

_ So much for a bright future.  _

You allow yourself to briefly wonder about the Golden Age as you look around the abandoned place, until more pressing matters force your attention away. 

Namely, the Hive. 

You keep going down, and they keep attacking. You almost feel like a machine, felling the Hive left and right as you fight your way towards the CPU with Ghost’s guidance. 

You find what you’re looking for, and a loud voice immediately blares overhead:

**_“Warning, CPU network disrupted.”_ **

You decide that you don’t like the computer’s voice anymore. 

_ “There’s no way the Hive didn’t hear that alarm,”  _ Ghost says nervously, and you bolt.

You can hear the Hive screaming in the darkness as you try to find your way back out, while Zavala and Holiday debate how best to help. 

_ “Can you get to the center of the Arcology?”  _ Zavala asks eventually.  _ “We should be able to send somebody to pick you up from there. Holiday?” _

_ “I’m on it,”  _ she answers quickly. 

Somehow, you find a tank, and the minute Ghost is able to get it started you slam on the gas. The old vehicle groans with the effort, but starts to move, and you whoop as it begins rolling down the tunnel. The Hive are no match for the thickly armored tank, and you run down those that get in your way as you head towards the Arcology center as fast as you can. 

_ “Amanda!” _ Zavala’s voice echoes from the intercom as she tells you she’s on her way. 

_ “Sir?” _

When the Commander finally answers, his voice is soft. 

_ “Fly fast. Fly safe.” _

You hear the smile in her voice as she answers.  


_ “Yes sir!” _

You’re not exactly the best driver--you were trained to be a pilot after all--but with some very panicked on-the-spot training from Ghost you manage to get to the center in one piece. 

_ “Meet you at the end of the road!” _ Holiday calls to you.  _ “Good work, both of you.” _

You’ve never been happier to see daylight before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fucking hyperfixation of mine is gonna be the death of me.


	16. Chapter 16

The rain patters on your helmet, but you can’t hear it over the pounding of your heart.

Sloane was able to decode the messages...and what she found is anything but good news. 

_ “They call it...the Almighty,”  _ she says, in a voice heavy with fear and defeat. _ “The crown jewel of the Red Legion, and life’s work of their leader…” _

_ “Dominous Ghaul.” _

The name sends a shiver down your spine; you remember the white armor and dark voice; the horror as you lost Ghost, and the fall. 

The world around you suddenly seems a lot darker. 

_ “Ghaul has subjugated hundreds of worlds...those that resisted…” _ she lets out a long sigh.  _ “They no longer exist.” _

_ “You see the Almighty...it annihilates stars…” _

Another long pause.

Sloane looks at you. 

_ “And it’s pointed at our sun.” _

Zavala’s face is unreadable. You feel numb.

_ “We’ve lost…” _

No. 

You can’t believe it. 

You won’t believe it. 

Surely, there’s something. Surely, all can’t be lost...

You look over at Zavala, and his face is dark. Angry. 

_ “How long before the Fleet is ready?” _ he asks after what feels like an eternity.

_ “Zavala-” _

In reply he slams his fist into the table, and both of you jump. 

_ “If we wait, we die!” _ he snaps.  _ “But if we fight together, we may stand a chance!”  _ He narrows his eyes.  _ “We can take back our home...or we can die trying.” _

There is a long moment of silence. Neither you nor Sloane dare argue; Zavala’s mind won’t be changed once he’s made it. 

At last he looks up, and you realize that the Commander’s gaze is on you. 

_ “I need my fireteam,” _ he says. 

_ “I need Ikora and Cayde.” _


	17. Chapter 17

Cayde is on Nessus, you discover. Ghost manages to pick up a strange signal from Sundance, his Ghost; he’s not sure how, but it seems to have been boosted by the centaur. 

So Cayde  _ is  _ alive. 

Or...he was when he left, at least. Whatever the hell he’s doing on a barren rock at the edge of the solar system is anybody’s guess.

You fidget in your seat as your ship nears the Centaur, and Ghost eventually scolds you. 

_ “Worrying like this isn’t going to help you,” _ he says with a sigh.  _ “We’ll find him; you couldn’t kill that idiot if you tried.” _

You laugh a little at that; it’s a nervous laugh.   


Through the window, Nessus rises from a small dot to a large planetoid.

A planetoid that, you both realize, is anything but barren. 

You stare at the red and green surface below; from up here, the planet is strangely beautiful. 

_ “So much for nothing being here,” _ Ghost mutters.  _ “I need to get to high ground so I can pin down Cayde’s location.” _

Nessus is alive, you discover as you land. Stone walls rise into the sky all around you; blurring the point between the ground below and...whatever the hell this is. 

Ghost looks out over the landscape, and his excited voice startles you as you try to figure out what you’re standing on. 

_ “I think I’m getting something!”  _

The next thing you know you hear Cayde’s voice on the intercom, and the overwhelming wave of relief that crashes over you nearly knocks you off your feet.   


_ “In over my head...Vex trap...Failsafe?” _

So...this is the Vex’s work. 

_ “What is he getting us into now?” _ Ghost groans, and you shake your head. 

“At least he’s alive,” you say. You thank the Traveler he’s made it.

_ “...you just had to go take a liking to the absolute most chaotic dumbass in this entire system, didn’t you?” _ Ghost says, shaking from side to side as he watches your face light up. 

You roll your eyes, grinning a little.

“Maybe I did.”

_ “Oh, for the love of--” _ Ghost stops himself and lets out a sigh, wavering up and down.  _ “Look, something around here has been blasting that signal into space. If we find whatever’s doing that, we’ll find Cayde.” _

“Sounds like a plan to me.” You make your way down and start poking around, eventually coming upon what looks to be the old crash site of a ship.  


_ “That’s it!” _

You climb up, nearly falling off the ship when a cheery voice jumps from the screen Ghost is scanning. 

_ “Hello! Are you here to rescue the Cayde-6?”  _

Ghost is about as surprised as you are by the new voice.  


_ “You’re not Cayde,” _ he says slowly, to which you swear the AI laughs. 

_ “The Cayde-6 is currently caught in a teleportation loop. He’s over there--nope! Now he’s over there! And now he’s over there!” _

_ “He’s moving?”  _ Ghost asks. _ “That sounds...complicated.” _

_ “I can help you!” _ the AI says brightly. Then her voice darkens.  _ “ _ **_But I’m gonna be super unpleasant about it._ ** _ ” _

What the fuck have you just walked into?

_ “I’m sorry--what?” _ Poor Ghost doesn’t understand what’s going on any more than you do.

The AI ignores him.  _ “I have uploaded his new coordinates to you,” _ she says, before her voice switches again:  _ “ _ **_against my better judgement._ ** _ ” _

_ “...Okay?” _

You start walking. 

_ “Can I help you with anything else?”  _ The AI asks.  


_ “Yeah...are you okay?” _ Ghost asks hesitantly. A part of you wants to scold him, but you want answers too.  _ “You sound a little...off.” _

_ “I am the Exodus Black’s failsafe. Call me Failsafe!”  _

Well… at least that explains part of what Cayde was yelling about.

_ “I boosted the Cayde-6’s signal in hopes he would be rescued. And look! Here you are!” _

_ “So...she’s a malfunctioning AI,” _ Ghost observes. 

_ “ _ **_I heard that._ ** _ ”  _

You continue on, ignoring the bickering robots. This terrain is nothing like Titan, and in some ways almost reminds you of Earth with its towering trees and plants.   


_ “So...how did all of this happen?”  _ Ghosts asks after a little while, as you look over the weird structures that tower above you.  _ “Centaurs are supposed to be just big, icy rocks…” _

_ “A robotic alien entity called the Vex have achieved 92.014 percent conversion of the Centaur Nessus,”  _ Failsafe explains.

That is... _ not  _ comforting.   


Ghost leads you towards the location he was given. At first the area seems empty, but then you turn a corner and there he is, waving his limbs wildly back and forth as he’s held up by a strange blue light. 

_ “Cayde!” _ you shout, and you can’t help the relief in your voice as you race towards him.

He whirls around, spins himself too hard, and ends up stuck upside down. 

_ “Titan!” _ he exclaims when he sees you.  _ “Listen, uh--don’t ask what happened. I don’t have time to explain what I don’t have time to understand.” _

And just like that, the blue light engulfs him, and he’s gone.

_ “Warning!” _ Failsafe says cheerily.  _ “The Vex will vaporize you!” _


	18. Chapter 18

_ “Failsafe, what’s going on here?” _ Ghost asks. The Vex are unsurprisingly not appreciative of your visit, and you end up cutting down nearly a dozen before you’re able to follow Cayde’s new coordinates. 

_ “The Cayde-6 attemped to manipulate the Vex portal system. He is now trapped in a nonlinear time loop.” _

Oh...well that sounds absolutely  _ wonderful.  _

_ “In my defense,” _ Failsafe adds.  _ “I tried to warn him! He’s like... _ **_not that smart_ ** _.” _

“He's absolutely lacking in the common sense department,” you mutter.

_ “Yeah, that sounds like Cayde,” _ Ghost adds with a sigh. 

That dumbass is gonna owe you for this one. 

As you continue your search, you learn that Failsafe has been here, to put it simply, a long fucking time. Apparently she was here even before the Vex, and has spent the past several centuries watching them convert the centaur for their own uses. 

She calls it fascinating; you call it creepy. 

Ghost agrees with you.

Down below the surface, you find yourself fighting off an entire army of angry Vex.

_ “You are very good at destroying Vex!” _ Failsafe praises you.  _ “Much better than my crew was!” _

_ “I’m almost afraid to ask...” _ Ghost mutters,  _ “But...Failsafe? What exactly happened to the Exodus Black crew?” _

_ “Only my captain can access those memories!” _ she answers cheerfully.  _ “And he’s  _ **_super dead_ ** _.” _

Well then.

Up ahead, a glowing light greets you in the darkness. 

_ “The Cayde-6 is just beyond that Vex Gate,” _ Failsafe tells you.  _ “Please proceed.” _

You stop. Ghost too, is hesitant. 

_ “But...won’t we get stuck like Cayde?” _ he asks after a moment, peering nervously through the darkness at the bright blue portal.

_ “Oh no, my judgement module is much more reliable than the Cayde Unit’s,” _ Failsafe assures you. You and Ghost exchange a look. After a moment, you shrug. 

“Well, here goes nothing…”

You step through the Gate.

On the other side, a different sector of the underground chamber greets you.

_ “We’re through! We’re okay!” _ Ghost cheers, lighting the way as you plunge once more into the darkness. 

_ “Of course!  _ _ The Cayde-6 is not far now!” _

The eerie structures of the Vex loom over you as you find your way down to the coordinates, and you shudder. This planet is so different from Titan...too quiet, too still once you’re down below. Distantly, you hear the Vex’s footsteps echoing in the dark.

_ “Hey! Titan, over here!” _ Someone shouts, their voice echoing throughout the orange glow in the chasm you stand before. 

Yup, that’s Cayde alright. 

Cayde...and a very unhappy Hydra keeping him company. 

_ Shit.  _

You pull your weapon, and his gaze darts from you to the creature. 

_ “Is that a Hydra?” _ He asks, trying to spin around and ending up sideways again.  _ “Oh shit--take care of that first! Then me! Don’t forget me!” _

“How could I?” you shoot back at him. “You never shut up!”

Then there’s no more time for conversation; that damn Hydra’s going to set you on fire in every possible way before the day’s over if you’re not careful. 

Cayde actually does shut up, for almost an entire minute. Then he switches to trying to encourage you. 

_ “You’re doing great!” _ he shouts, and you realize that he’s not only upside, but backwards as well.  _ “At least, I think you are!” _

_ “Keep it up! Unless you’re losing, in which case DO BETTER!” _

_ “Are you beating him!?” Please tell me you're beating him!  
_

You take down a minotaur and give him a look he can’t see. 

“You manage to piss off the most  _ inconvenient  _ enemies, Cayde.”

_ “Thanks, I try!” _

At last, the hydra falls dead at your feet; Cayde sees it and lets out an excited whoop. 

_ “Now hurry over here, before I disappear again!” _


	19. Chapter 19

If the situation had been any less serious, you would’ve laughed your ass off at Cayde’s predicament. He’s sideways again, frantically trying to beckon you closer. 

_ “Come on, come on! I don’t know how long this portal’s gonna stick!” _

_ “Cayde! What have you--” _

_ “Stop-stop-stop-stop.”  _ Cayde waves his arms at Ghost; the action sends him spinning again as he tries to explain himself. _ “Look, it may look like I don’t know what I’m doing, but actually--okay, maybe I don’t, but that doesn’t matter. Killing the power source at the origin point should break the loop and get me out of the portal system. Got it? Please say you got it.” _

“Yeah, I--” you start to say, but Ghost cuts you off.

_ “Okay, but how did you--” _

_ “OH MY FUCKING COTTON SOCKS! DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID!?” _

...and he’s gone. 

You roll your eyes. “We’d better go after him.”

_ “I’m guessing that this is why they don’t like him leaving the Tower,”  _ Ghost observes. You snicker at that.  


“Yeah, Zavala probably knew he would’ve pissed off every hostile species in the system and then a few if he’d let him out.”

The two of you share a quiet moment, staring at the spot where Cayde was moments ago shouting at you. A few minutes later, Ghost speaks.

_ “Well, shall we go retrieve him?” _

You nod, and start forward. “Let’s go.”


	20. Chapter 20

_ “Failsafe, can you help us find the powersource so we can get Cayde out?”  _

_ “Oh yes!”  _ she answers brightly.  _ “By locating the original Vex Teleporter the Cayde Unit used, you can shut down the loop and free him. I can guide you there.”  _

Great. More wandering around to do. You head underground again, and before long you’re confronted with several pools of something white and awful-smelling. 

_ “Ew,”  _ Ghost remarks as he looks at it.  _ “This looks like the stuff inside the Vex.” _

_ “It’s called Radiolaria,”  _ Failsafe explains cheerfully.  _ “You know, Vex mind fluid!” _

Gross.

_ “It’s an organic compound,”  _ Ghost says as he looks at it.  _ “That means the Vex are not pure robot…”  _

“Well,  _ I  _ say it’s disgusting.” You take one more look at the white liquid and and start climbing; trying to get around it. Touching the stuff gives you a nasty shock, and doing it once is more than enough to motivate you to keep your distance. 

As you climb, Ghost has more questions. 

_ “What could have possibly brought Cayde to Nessus?” _ he wonders aloud, and you shrug. 

_ “I know the answer!” _ Failsafe says. 

_ “One: stop listening in on us,” _ Ghost says, a little annoyed,  _ “and two...what’s the an swer? ” _

You swear the AI is laughing at you when she replies. 

_ “He asked me not to tell anyone!” _

A part of you wants to give Failsafe a piece of your mind, but there isn’t time for that. Apparently the Vex have figured out you’re going after their teleporter, and they’ve come to stop you. 

Naturally. 

_ “You will have to eliminate them,” _ Failsafe says helpfully as the first attack.

_ God FUCKING dammit--  
_

You fight your way through the Vex with a vengeance, and before long the room stands empty before you. 

_ “I thought your wholesale destruction of the Vex would make me miss my captain and crew less,”  _ Failsafe says as you look around.

_ “...Did it?” _ Ghost asks after a long pause. Failsafe hesitates a little longer than normal before she answers. 

_ “It did not.” _

You get to the teleporter, and despite Ghost’s better judgement you grab it on your way out. 

_ “Take that, you scrap heap!” _ Cayde’s voice screeches over the intercom.  _ “I’m out baby! Out! Hell yeah!” _

“Where are you?” you ask him, and his voice is excited as he answers. 

_ “Hey, Titan! You did it! You got me out!” _ You swear he sounds almost fond.  _ “And I...do not know where I am.” _

_ “Cayde Unit, you are near the remains of my reactor core,” _ Failsafe tells him. “ _ Welcome to the Exodus Black...” _

_ “... _ **_Where all your dreams come true_ ** _.” _

_ “Seems you’ve met my new friend, Failsafe,” _ Cayde quips.  _ “And her evil twin, Failsafe.” _

“Yeah, we’ve met,” you say.

Ghost is confused. 

_ “Which is the evil one?” _ he asks.

_ “If I had feelings, they would be hurt!” _ Failsafe says happily. 

Well, at least things seem to be going smoothly at last. 

...then you hear it.

_ “Uh oh.” _


	21. Chapter 21

_ “The Fallen have got the Vex in a tizzy...and by tizzy I mean murderous rampage. I think I’ll just hunker down here in the Exodus Black.” _

_ “Here?” _ Failsafe sounds surprised.  _ “But my hull is in 108 pieces. Decks 1 through 20 are buried. And my coolant system--” _ she cuts herself off. 

_ “ _ **_\--Ugh. I am a mess_ ** _.” _

_ “Oh, we know, Failsafe, we know.” _

A few moments later, you almost end up on your face when a jolting warning blares in your ear. 

_ “Intruder alert!” _

_ “It--it’s me!” _ Cayde shouts at her.  _ “Remember me? The Cayde Unit?” _

_ “False! I mean true. But you are attracting large numbers of Fallen to my position.” _

_ “Oh shit! Failsafe, they’re shooting at me!”  _ In the background, you can hear the screeches of angry Fallen. Your Eliksni isn’t too great, but you’re pretty sure a large percentage of what’s being said is cursing. 

Failsafe’s voice is sweet:  _ “Then I advise you not get shot.” _

You laugh at that; Cayde is indignant. 

_ “Are you laughing at me?” _ he asks, to which you laugh even louder.

“Gotta admit, that was a good one,” you answer at last with another chuckle. 

_ “Goddammit Titan, whose side are you on!?”  _

An explosion rocks the ground at your feet, and you curse under your breath as you pitch forward. Looks like fun’s over; you’ve just found the first of those Fallen Cayde promised you. 

_ “Is it too much to hope the Vex and the Fallen will finish each other off?” _ Ghost asks anxiously as you start running.

_ “Oh, but then you’d miss out on all the fun,” _ Cayde replies.   


“I’m pretty sure I’ve had enough of this ‘fun’ to last me a long time,” you grumble, though you’re grinning underneath your helmet. Bantering with Cayde again, bad guys all over the damn place…

It’s just like old times. 

You fight your way through Fallen, Vex, and a fuckton of debris. 

_ “Hold on Cayde, we’re on our way,”  _ Ghost radios in. 

_ “Uh, that’s good to hear,”  _ Cayde answers.  _ “‘Cause uh...the Fallen just found us.” _

_ “The Cayde Unit must stand back,”  _ you hear Failsafe warn him .  _ “Activating defense shield.” _

_ “Ha, the Fallen can’t get to us now!” _ The Exo cheers. Then he pauses.  _ “That...that’s right though, right? They uh, they can’t? Get to us?” _

“We’re almost there,” you say. 

_ “Well, you might wanna hustle. I think they just said something about ripping my beautiful horn off my face? My beautiful, beautiful horn?” _

“Well, that would be a tragedy--”

_ “--Intruder alert!”  _

_ “MotherFUCKER!” _ you cover your ears as the blaring warning just about knocks you off your feet, and Ghost sounds more than a little irritated as he shouts up:

_ “It’s US, Failsafe.” _

There’s a nasty Fallen Captain waiting for you, of course, and you bring him down while Cayde again helpfully tries to cheer you on. 

_ “C’mon Titan, I know you can do it! I always said you were tough!” _

_ “You have saved us!” _ Failsafe says when you’ve taken him down, and may you add with the most emotion you’ve heard from her yet.  _ “Updating my crew log. New captain registered.” _

_ “Welcome aboard, Captain!” _


	22. Chapter 22

You step inside the Exodus Black and find Sundance, Cayde’s Ghost, watching you. Cayde’s arm suddenly appears and pulls her down, hushing her with a gentle but firm warning.

His head then appears, and you raise an eyebrow as he stares at you. 

“I got your teleporter,” you say, tossing it to him. He catches it easily, looking from you to Ghost in an expression that may or may not be amazement. 

_ “So...it’s true…” _ he says after a moment.  _ “The Light did find its way back to you. Not--not that I’m jealous or anything,” _ he adds quickly.  _ “But like, take it easy out there, okay? You’re making me look bad.” _

_ “Can we finally know what in the love of the Traveler you were doing with that teleporter?” _ Ghost asks, twitching curiously as he looks at the device in Cayde’s hands.

The answer is, as far as the Exo is concerned, simple. 

_ “Eh, get up close and personal with Ghaul. Put a bullet in his head...then maybe eat a sandwich. Gotta work out a few kinks first though...fun fact about the Vex tech: it’s not as intuitive as you’d think.” _

“Cayde, there’s no way you can do that alone,” you scold him.

_ “The hell I can’t.” _ He grins a little.  _ “That’s where I figure you come in, my short friend.” _

“You can’t be serious…”

_ “Even if you manage to kill Ghaul, when the Red Legion leave a system - defeat or victory - they leave nothing behind!”  _ Ghost almost shouts at him.

_ “Yeah yeah, the Cabal are bad guys who do bad things. I get it.” _

You open your mouth to say something, but Ghost isn’t finished with Cayde yet. 

_ “I don’t think you do!” _ he shoots back.  _ “They leave nothing behind! Nothing! They have a weapon that can destroy a star! And it is pointed directly at OUR sun!” _

_ “Hey whoah, whoah. Take it easy there, you’re gonna blow a bulb,” _ Cayde steps away from the teleporter, and you put your foot against it. 

“What he’s trying to say is Zavala needs you, Cayde,” you say, ignoring his protests about hurting the tech. He makes a face at you. 

_ “Look, Zavala always says he’s got some plan, but sometimes he just--”  _

Cayde stops himself. 

_ “Wait...Zavala said he needs me? As in, you heard those exact words coming out of Zavala’s mouth?” _

“That’s right.”

_ “Oh my god, please tell me you recorded it!” _

Neither of you answer, and he groans.  _ “Well did Ikora at least hear it?” _

_ “Zavala lost her after the City fell,” _ Ghost answers.  _ “We don’t know where she is.” _

“We were sort of hoping you could tell us,” you add. Cayde is quiet for a moment.  


_ “Io…” _ he says at last. “ _ Io...it’s where she’d go to look for answers.” _

You and Ghost look at each other. 

“Well, I guess we’re headed to Io, then,” you say. Cayde glances at the daylight beyond the Exodus Black, then at you. 

_ “Hey...thanks for helping me back there. I owe you.”  _

At that, you grin. 

“I know.”


	23. Chapter 23

You end up taking Cayde back to Titan; the Fallen had managed to pick his ship clean while he was messing around with the Vex portal, and poor Sundance is unable to even get it started.   


The two of you share the captain’s seat in your ship, and Ghost brings you out of the atmosphere while you watch the stars and planets dance by your window. 

_ “It’s gonna be a bit of a flight...you must have some stories to share,” _ Cayde says after a moment. You feel your face turn red, and thank the Traveler you still have your helmet on.   


“You know...I thought I’d lost you back when the City fell,” you say quietly. 

_ “Who, me? Die? Are you kidding? Nothing can kill me, Light or no Light!”  _ Cayde says with a laugh. 

You don’t laugh with him. 

He looks at you, and suddenly turns serious when he realizes you don’t find the joke funny. 

_ “You know I, uh...I was afraid I’d lost you too,” _ he says after what feels like a small eternity of silence.  _ “I guess I figured I could at least be useful if I came here...did something to get my mind off of all this mess…” _ He glances out the window.  _ “I tried looking for you after the City fell, but there were just too many Cabal. Sundance about had to drag me off the planet before I got my stupid ass blown up.” _

You do laugh a little at that; though the thought of Cayde nearly getting himself killed looking for you is far from funny. 

“I don’t know how I survived,” you tell him. “I’m lucky I had that armor you gave me...the fall from the ship might have killed me without it.”

_ “Of course, I told you it was the best!” _ Cayde laughs again but...you realize his voice is shaking. 

You start to tell him of your adventures; if he likes stories, you have plenty of those, and anything is better than actually confronting your feelings right now. You tell Cayde of escaping the city, of meeting Hawthorne, of your journey to the Shard, of finding Zavala on Titan...

You’re turning into a regular hero, Cayde tells you; and you swear he sounds proud. 

Your eyelids start to feel heavy. At first you try and fight to keep them open, but that’s one battle you can’t win. Now that your life isn’t constantly being threatened, you’re confronted with just how exhausted you really are. 

You yawn, and watch the stars fade to black as you fall asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Cayde stares at the small Titan, fast asleep in his lap. He holds perfectly still; Ghost doesn’t need to tell him that she’s clearly worn out from all her travels. She’s been busy trying to save humanity all by herself, after all.   


He knows that she’s tried hard...and for her, if nothing else, Cayde hopes that he and the Vanguard will be able to succeed in this insane mission to stop Ghaul and the Red Legion. 

Ghost’s warning given to him earlier though...it's anything but hopeful. Cayde knows they’ll need a miracle to survive this.

He looks at her again; he’s never even seen her face, but that doesn’t matter. Cayde realizes suddenly that he’s grown...rather attached to the Titan. It’s ironic; he’d always made fun of Titans in the past, always so big and loud and holier-than-thou and clankng armor. Even Zavala, always so concerned about rules and regulations, it got a little irritating after a while.

But this Titan, he realized, was different. She always laughed at his jokes, and oftentimes shot a few back. She was...funny. Not to mention loyal, and so determined to do what she could to help...Cayde had to admit, it had grown on him; both before when they chatted over the radio on her missions to the EDZ, and even now with their adventures with Failsafe and the Vex.   


She’d even saved his life; and that wasn’t something he could ignore, flippant though he may have acted about it. 

Cayde wasn’t the kind of person that believed in happy endings, but looking at the Titan in his lap...well, he hoped for one now, just once. 

For her.

He glances up, and sees her Ghost staring at him. 

“You like her,” he says. 

Cayde doesn’t answer. He looks down at the Titan and hears her snoring softly. He smiles to himself. 

“I know,” he answers.

Ghost turns back to the stars, and says no more. 


	25. Chapter 25

You awake with a start, startling Cayde as well. Your head is resting against his shoulder and he looks at you, somewhat concerned as you slowly come to your senses.   


“Did I…”

_ “You passed the hell out, Titan,” _ he says. 

“Why the fuck didn’t you wake me up?” You glance out the window, and see Saturn beginning to approach in the distance.

_ “Are you kidding? Look at you; you’re completely exhausted, and you’ve been running all around the system since our City fell. You needed to rest, I don’t care how tough you are.” _

“I’m fine,” you mutter, not wanting to admit that he’s right. “Ghost, why didn’t you wake me up?”

_ “Because Cayde’s right.” _

You glare at him, and his blue eye blinks back. 

“...alright, fine,” you say after a long time. “Maybe I was tired…” Ghost twitches a little; a shrug.

_ “You’ve slept much better now that you’re no longer so worried about--” _

“Ghost.” 

_ “--yes?” _

“Not another word out of you.”

He huffs and turns back to the control panel. Cayde laughs. 

_ “You know...out of all the Guardians to get their Light back...I’m glad it was you,” _ he admits.  _ “Though I would’ve liked it to have been me, no one else would’ve torn the solar system apart with the fire you have looking for everybody.” _

You feel your face turn red. 

It’s your job to protect your people as a Guardian, after all. But there’s more to it than that, and you know it. 

“I just...I had to know if you were okay,” you say at last. “I didn’t want to lose you. You were the first friend I had in this new life aside from Ghost...I don’t know what I would’ve done if I’d lost you.”

_ “I see.”  _ Cayde looks out at the stars for a moment, and you look down at your lap.  _ “Look...after you drop me off on Titan, there’s no guarantees…” _ Finally, he looks at you. 

_ “Please be safe.” _

“I should be asking that of you,” you say. “At least it’s only temporary if I die.”

_ “To die for the City and its people is worth the price…” _ Cayde pauses, then nods.  _ “But I guess...I can try to be careful, just this once. After all...I can’t have you hogging all the fun out there after all this is over.” _

He grins, and so do you.

“Yeah...I’d hate to take all the credit for myself. You’d better be there.”

_ “I thought you Titans liked crowds?” _

“Ha!” You bump his shoulder. “Forget it...soon as this is over, I’m going right back to the EDZ. I miss the damn place already.”

_ “Well, hopefully I’ll be there to get you into more trouble when you get there.” _

You smile. 

“Yeah...I’d like that.”


	26. Chapter 26

Cayde stands on the deck of the Titan base. 

He watches a ship as it disappears through the rain; and he quietly wishes a certain Titan luck in finding Ikora. 

“Cayde!”

Cayde turns to Zavala. 

The rain patters on his helmet. 

There’s work to be done. 


	27. Chapter 27

A new destination stands ahead of you: the moon Io, and with it, Ikora. 

At least, that’s what you hope you find when you get there. 

You’ve long looked up to Ikora as the most steadfast of the Vanguard; her voice ever-calm and cool when she guided you on missions to the EDZ before the City Fell. She taught you many things; many techniques, some of which might have been considered “improper” for a Titan. 

That never mattered to you.

What matters is winning, Ikora always said. What matters is keeping those you care about safe, no matter what you have to do to achieve that. 

You’ve lived by that rule ever since. 

Through the window; the green and silver surface of Io shimmers in Jupiter’s shadow below. 

_ “This whole place is full of the energy left by the Traveler’s unfinished work,” _ Ghost explains as the ship begins to enter the atmosphere. You’ve never been to Io before; and as you look at the glittering surface below you understand why he says that. 

No wonder this place is sacred. 

_ “All we have to do is find Ikora...make the Vanguard whole again…” _

As you’ve learned, you know that this will be more complicated than it sounds. But now...at least you feel like you’re ready for it, more than before. Now that you know Cayde is safe; planning a counter-offensive with Zavala…

Perhaps humanity may have hope after all.

Now if only you could find that elusive warlock, your mission will be complete.

_ “I’ve found her!” _ Ghost says excitedly, and you raise an eyebrow. 

_ Already? _

This mission might be easier than you thought after all. 

Ghost phases you down to the surface, and you see that Ikora stands near the edge of a precipice ahead of you. She doesn’t turn when you land behind her; but you know somehow that she’s noticed your presence. 

_ “Of all the places I’ve been in all the years since my rebirth, this is where I return. The last place the Traveler touched.” _

You keep your mouth shut.

_ “I came here for answers,” _ she says at last, glancing your way as you come to stand beside her.  _ “And I stand here still with nothing.” _

_ “Ikora,” _ Ghost says at last.  _ “Zavala is forming a resistance, and he believes-” _

_ “-What good is a resistance when you are the only one who would survive?” _ Ikora’s words are dark and bitter, and she turns away from you to the world of Io below.  _ “I believe this Ghaul creature knows the Traveler blessed this site,”  _ she says. _ “I believe he sent his Red Legion to find something they could never possibly understand. And I believe they will continue to desecrate all we hold sacred.” _

For a long time, Ikora is quiet. You and Ghost exchange a look, neither of you willing to speak. 

At last, the warlock turns to you. 

_ “Save this place, Titan,” _ she whispers; in her eyes no longer anger but a plea for help.  _ “Do not squander this second chance.” _

The Red Legion; Ghaul; the Almighty; everything that stands against you still presses at the back of your mind. But you look at Ikora, and you realize that you have a job to do. Here. 

Now. 

You narrow your eyes. 

“I won’t.”


	28. Chapter 28

You have a new mission now.

Figure out what the hell the Red Legion are doing on Io, and kick them out. 

Sounds fun. You’ve been wanting to kick some Cabal ass after a certain Ghaul kicked you off the edge of his ship. 

_ “Red Legion ships have been in and out non-stop since I got here. We need to know what they’re doing, and for that, I need you to get into that base.” _

You run, while Ghost’s single eye is turned upward. 

_ “Look at the sky!” _ he says.  _ “Ikora, what is that?” _

There’s a pause; and Ikora sounds horrified when she answers. 

_ “Energy...the Traveler’s Energy! What have they done!?”  _

Apparently nothing good, if Ikora’s tone is of any indication.

_ “This is my fault...I could have stopped this…” _

Ghost tries to reassure her. 

_ “There’s no way you could have done that, not without your Light,” _ he says. 

_ “I am more than just my Light!” _ Ikora answers, and you hear both heartbreak and rage in her voice.  _ “I could have tried...I should have tried.” _

_ “I suppose…” _ she says after a long time.  _ “I suppose I am afraid to lose this last life that the Traveler has left me with…” _

“That may happen anyway,” you sigh. “Ghaul...he has a weapon that can blow up our sun.”

_ “What!? Why would he destroy what he’s worked so hard to conquer?” _

“I don’t know.”

_ “...get into that base,” _ she says at last.  _ “There must be answers to our questions there.” _

You arrive shortly after...and what you find isn’t exactly hope-inspiring. 

_ “Looks like the Legion’s packing up,” _ Ghost radios Ikora. 

_ “Find out what they’re shipping. We need every scrap of intel we can get, _ ” she answers. 

You take out several Cabal guards, and find before you an area of cracked earth...and in between, rays of blue light, just like Ghost’s eye. 

_ “That...that’s the Traveler’s raw energy,” _ Ghost explains. 

Other than the guards you find, the base seems to be empty. 

_ “Everyone’s gone…” _ Ghost mutters as he looks around, and finds nothing. 

_ “It’s not like the Cabal to invest so much in a base, only to abandon it. Keep looking,”  _ Ikora orders. 

So you do. 

...and what you find is anything but good news. 

“Is that a drill?”

_ “It is.” _ Ghost hovers above your shoulder, and shudders. 

_ “Are they mining the Traveler’s energy?”  _

You wish you could answer that. 

_ “That can’t be right…” _ Ikora says after a moment.  _ “It’s not Light, it can’t give the Traveler’s blessing; not to me, not to Ghaul… _

_ “Or can it?” _

Soon enough, you discover that the base is not in fact empty. 

It’s rather populated; actually. 

_ “It’s the Taken!” _ Ghost yelps over the radio,

_ “They will always be drawn to the Travler’s energy,” _ Ikora answers darkly.  _ “They are no longer Hive or Fallen or Cabal. Oryx changed them with the dark powers he stole…” _ she suddenly stops herself.  _ “Wait...does Ghaul plan to do the same, but with the Light? That must be it!” _

Oh...that does  _ not  _ sound good.

_ “He must be mining the Traveler’s remnant energy...hoping to transform himself and his Red Legion into wielders of the Light. If he succeeds, he will become immortal. Unstoppable.” _

Boy, this news just keeps getting better and better.  


_ “We have to tell Zavala. Meet me outside.”  _

E asier said than done.  The Taken apparently don’t like a Guardian messing around with their new playground. You knock down dozens of them, and as you make your way out an unfamiliar voice clashes over the intercom. 

_ “All channels! This is a skyshock alert! Someone or something has drawn the Taken here!” _

_ “Asher Mir, is that you?” _ Ikora sounds confused; you feel twice as confused. 

What the hell is going on?

_ “Irrelevant!”  _ the other voice - Asher - shouts in return.  _ “The Taken are sapping the moon’s energy! I hypothesize that Io will implode if someone does not intervene!” _

It looks like you have more work to do.  



	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Cayde everybody.

Cayde is standing on the deck again, staring up at the ever-raining sky. Thunder roars overhead, and he sighs. 

Zavala stands behind him, watching the Hunter with narrowed eyes. 

“You seem...distracted,” he says at last.

“Oh? You mean that taking down the Almighty won’t be a picnic?” Cayde answers lightly. Zavala rolls his eyes, letting out a sigh of his own. 

“That’s not what I mean,” he says lowly. “Your mind seems to be...elsewhere.”

“Why don’t I stick you in a Vex portal loop and see how much fun you have in there? Ending up somewhere different every few minutes, upside-down half the time, and not a bowl of ramen in sight.” Cayde’s quiet for a moment. “Think that ramen shop’s still up in the City?”

“Cayde.”

“What? I’m craving some good noodles, that’s all.”

Zavala pinches the bridge of his nose, glaring down at the deck in front of him. Without Ikora here to keep things level between the two of them, Cayde is the worst company ever. He gets even worse when something’s on his mind...like now. 

That idiot isn’t as subtle as he thinks. 

“Look...if you want to talk about it...I’ll be in the Control Room.”

“Why don’t you take a break?” Cayde asks as he turns to go, though he doesn’t move himself. “You can’t just exhaust yourself, especially without your Light.”

Zavala makes a face. “I noticed,” he says. “Hypocrite.”

Cayde laughs. 

Eventually Zavala’s footsteps disappear back towards the Control Center; and he looks back up at the sky. 

Goddammit. Maybe he feels more than he thought he did. Cayde sighs again.

“Be safe, Titan,” he whispers at last. 

Then he turns and goes back inside. 

Zavala is already unconscious; leaning against the wall. He’s snoring quietly. 

“You idiot Titans,” Cayde mutters fondly. He sits down next to him, looking out the window at the rain. 

He hopes Ikora comes back soon. 


	30. Chapter 30

_ “We cannot lose this sacred place. Do what must be done to stop the Taken.” _

You want to ask if Ikora wants fries with that as you shoot down over a dozen of the nasty beasts, and you no longer wonder why you’d never left Earth before. Every other goddamn planet out here is a nightmare of its own, and Io has so far been no different. 

So much for blessed; this place feels cursed. 

_ “It looks like they’re conjuring some kind of portal…” _ Ghost says nervously as you make it outside.

_ “You have to stop them!” _ Asher shouts at you in a voice like somebody set sandpaper on fire.  _ “There’s no doubt these mindless vermin intend to summon every last one of their spectral friends to devour this moon.”  _ His long, over-complicated sentences are giving you a headache. 

You put your head down and run. 

Two wizards are waiting for you by the black orb, and you bring them down one after the other. It starts to sink back into the ground, and you let out a whoop.

_ “There it goes!” _ Ghost says excitedly.

_ “Then why am I still seeing abnormal neutrino scattering!?” _ Asher demands. 

What?

_ “I...Let’s go take a closer look.” _ Ghost nudges you forward, and you go down to where a black patch of earth is fizzling in the cracked ground. Taken begin to crawl out of it towards you, and you take three of them out in a panic as Ghost radios to Asher:

_ “Nope! We definitely didn’t close it!” _

_ “Remedy this mess, you fools!” _ You wince at Asher’s harsh voice, as Ghost ducks into your chestplate for safety.

“I’m gonna feed him to the Taken myself if he keeps it up,” you mutter. You turn your focus back to the fight, emptying ammo clip after ammo clip into those dark bastards until the last are gone. 

Ghost hesitates, then peeks out of his hiding place.

_ “Okay...I think we got it this time,”  _ he says, sounding relieved as he hovers over the dark patch of earth.  _ “Yeah...we got it. Portal’s closed.” _

“Thank the Traveler,” you say, your chest heaving as you sling your rifle back over your shoulder. 

_ “Ikora, I know this place is important to you, but…” _

_ “There is nothing left for me on Io,” _ Ikora says before Ghost can continue.  _ “I have one life left to give, and I will give it gladly to stop Ghaul. We leave now.” _

Oh finally--

_ “Don’t be so hasty, Ikora Rey,” _ Asher growls at her over the intercom.  _ “We must talk. And as for you, Titan, I have a few choice words for you as well.” _

This guy has _ got  _ to be joking.

“Don’t you all,” you grumble. “You’re welcome.”

Asher doesn't answer you.


	31. Chapter 31

_ “Ikora tells me that Commander what’s-his-face has a plan to attack this so-called Almighty. A plan that is unsupported by any data!”  _

“So...what do you want from me?” you find yourself staring at Asher’s Vex prosthetic, and he glares at you.

_ “There are remnants of an old interplanetary defense network here. I want to use it to assess the Almighty’s capabilities. Then you can go tell Zava-la-la why his plan is wrong!” _

Oh. Great. 

_ “I refuse to squander valuable research opportunities,”  _ Asher continues as he turns back to the computer in front of him. _ “Therefore, you are now my assistant.”  _

You decide that this Asher Mir has not only fallen out of his rocker, he probably set it on fire as well. 

“You want me...to be your research assistant?” this guy can’t be serious.

_ “Did I stutter?”  _

Okay...so he is serious. 

You wonder how much trouble you’d be in if you made a certain Awoken Warlock disappear…permanently.

“What do you need me to do?”   


You’re sent into the Warmind Vault. 

_ “As we all know, Zavala plans to attack the Almighty,” _ Ikora says over the intercom as you start towards it.

_ “Typical Titan idiocy,” _ Asher huffs, nearly breaking your eardrums in the process.  _ “I’m sure he thought ‘Ah, Ghaul has a sun-destroyer? No need for a plan, I’ll simply headbutt it!’” _

You open your mouth, but Ikora intervenes before you can give that bastard a piece of your mind. 

_ “It’s desperation, Asher,” _ she says, and you wonder how the hell she’s so calm.  _ “Zavala has forgotten he might die his final death.” _

Asher doesn’t answer that, and Ikora directs you towards the heart of the energy mining operation. 

_“We’ll use a Warmind to scan the Almighty,”_ she explains. 

You find a drill. 

_ “This one’s big. Like, really big,” _ Ghost radios in. 

_ “That drill pierced an entrance to the Warmind Vault. The scanner’s inside.” _

_ “Alright, so we just have to find the drill controls and get it out of the way,” _ Ghost tells you. 

“Stop making this sound like it’s easier than it is,” you mutter. And as if to prove your point, the Vex come crashing in.

Io is apparently a party of everybody that hates humanity at this point. 

You fight your way to the power, and turn it on. 

_ “We’ve got the power going, but the drill is still in our way,” _ Ghost calls over the screeching of the drill outside.

_ “Ha! What a gloriously irritating commitment to safety standards!” _ Asher laughs. 

Finally, something you can agree with that madman on.

_ “There has to be a manual override somewhere,” _ Ikora says. You start looking, with Asher’s chatter keeping you company as you go. 

_ “I find it incredible that those myopic Red Legion ignorami did not realize they were drilling directly into a Warmind Vault,” _ he observes. 

“...Was that an insult?” you whisper to Ghost after a moment. 

_ “Yes,” _ he answers.  _ “A very wordy insult.” _

_ “Stranger things happen every day,” _ Ikora says drily. 

You look around, eventually coming to another tunnel. 

_ “I’m detecting a spike in paracausal energy. Sterile neutrino particles have quintupled.” _

You stop and blink. 

_ What? _

_ “He means watch out for the Taken,”  _ Ikora explains when she realizes you don’t understand. _ “You should hire a translator, Asher.” _

You agree.

It isn’t long before you find yourself in a room full of not-so-happy Taken, and you wade through an army of them before you’re able to get out. 

_ “Nice work!” _ Ghost praises you.  _ “Now, let’s go find that override.”  _

When you finally get the drill going, Asher once again has words for you. 

You realize that if you see that one-armed twerp again, you’ll have fists for him. 

_ “Return to the drill site and get into the Warmind Vault,” _ he orders.  _ “I am eager to discredit Vuvuzela’s plan to attack the Almighty.” _

“That’s it, I’m gonna kill him,” you growl once you’re sure he can’t hear you. 

_ “We have other problems to deal with first, _ ” Ghost sighs.  _ “Come on, we’ve almost got this. You’re doing good.” _

You smile a tiny bit at that.

“Thanks, Little Light.”

The Vex and the Taken seem to be fighting each other over Io’s energy; you tear into their forces and leave empty rooms behind you as you make your way through. 

_ “So, uh...are we going to see Rasputin?” _ Ghost asks as you find your way back outside.  _ “Or is this some other Warmind?” _

_ “Rasputin is not here on Io,” _ Ikora answers.  _ “I believe he’s been marooned on Earth ever since his network fragmented.”  _

You get outside, and find that the Vex are waiting for you. 

Big. 

Angry. 

Vex. 

Followed by none other than even bigger, even angrier Taken.

Energy crackles all around you as you fight your way through their forces to lift the drill, and Ghost guides you back through them to the Vault. 

_ “We’re on our way,” _ he radios as you find your way inside. The Taken and the Vex are still warring it out on the surface, but you don’t have time for them now.  Meanwhile Asher won’t shut up about “Zeveeboo” and his "terrible ideas," and Ikora tiredly tells you to ignore him as you make your way to the Warmind. 

Easier said than done, but at least you’re close now. All you need to do now is reconnect the Warmind to the network.

Dozens more Taken are vaporized at your hands as you find your way through the tunnel and reactivate the mainframe. 

_ “We can see the connection coming online,” _ Ikora calls; she almost sounds excited.

“Well, that’s nice...” you sigh as a dark well of energy starts to bloom along the ceiling. “...cause we’ve got Taken.”

Goddammit, how many of them are there around here?

_ “How’s the scan going?” _ Ghost radios up. 

_ “Poorly,” _ Asher growls.  _ “The Almighty is inextricably bound to the harmonic resonance of the sun’s magnetic flux tubes.”  _

_ “What?” _ Ghost asks. 

Ah, so you’re not the only one that doesn’t have a damn clue what this guy’s saying. 

_ “...he means that if Zavala blows up the Almighty, it’ll take the sun with it _ . _ ”  _

The sky feels about as dark as Ikora’s voice as the news sinks in, and your shoulders drop.

How will you possibly retake the City now?

Ikora’s voice is sharp when she speaks again. 

_ “It’s time I rejoined my fireteam.” _


	32. Chapter 32

A dark barn stands alone in the woods. 

Inside it, four presences talk while the crickets chirp outside.

“So really what you’re really saying is we’re damned if we do, damned if we don’t.” Cayde’s voice rises easily through the hole in the roof. 

“On the contrary.” The second voice is Zavala, who’s now glaring at the Exo as he speaks. “Now that we are together again, we just might stand a chance.”

“-The fact is,” Ikora cuts in before Cayde can say anything more, “if  we destroy that weapon, we will ignite a chain reaction that could send our sun into a supernova.”

“Well,” Cayde quips, holding a chicken up in one hand as he speaks, “At least we have each other.”

Zavala raises an eyebrow. “Indeed…Look, we all know what needs to be done. The Traveler must be freed.” Cayde casually examines the chicken in his hands; taking a serious situation not-so-seriously, as always. 

“I’m thinking us and a big, fat pile of explosives can get the job done,” he says. 

“Look,” the Exo adds as the other two throw glares at him, “I still have that Vex teleporter. It’s got a limited range, so we’ll have to get a little too close for comfort.”

“Then we get inside the City walls for it to be effective.”

“Without the Light, an outright assault on the City is doomed to fail.” Ikora’s voice is dark. “We could...there will be  _ no  _ coming back.” 

For a moment, the three are quiet.

“It’s worth it,” Cayde says eventually. 

The other two don’t argue.

“Alright...how do we get in?” Ikora asks.

“You know…” A third voice joins the group, and the others turn as Hawthorne speaks. “The City wall is kind of like this barn-” she motions towards the crumbling roof, “-plenty of places to slip in unseen, so long as you know how.” She jumps down to the floor, and Cayde watches her.

“You sure you’re not one of my Hunters?” he asks. 

“Hah,” Hawthorne rolls her eyes. “Not really into capes.”

“Clearly. Nice poncho.”

The others ignore Cayde as Hawthorne steps toward the table, looking over it with sharp eyes. 

“You need to get your team into the City without raising any alarms,” she says. “My people and I can help you do that. We’re also pretty damn good at shooting bad guys.”

“Hawthorne.” Ikora frowns as the other woman turns to her. “It’s one thing for us to put our lives on the line, but this doesn’t have to be your fight...You’re not a-”

“-a Guardian?” Hawthorne glares at Ikora, and she looks away. “What, you think that  _ you’ve  _ cornered the market on sacrifice? You forget that we’ve had to survive without the Light all our lives!”

Ikora and Zavala exchange glances; neither speaks.

“Once upon a time that big white ball in the sky was there for all of us.” Hawthorn’s voice is firm. “I think it’s about time we returned the favor, Guardians or not.”

“Look, that’s a nice speech and all-” Cayde cuts in, “-but like, let’s not forget the tiny problem of the whole supernova and total annihilation thingy.”

“If we can’t destroy the Almighty, then we’ll have to disable it.” Zavala’s eyes glow in the dark; his voice determined. 

“You know, I think I know a Titan that can help us with that,” Cayde offers. 

“We’ll need a good disguise if she’s gonna fly right through a Cabal armada,” Ikora states with a glance the Exo’s way. Hawthorne looks between the three Guardians.

“If it’s a Cabal ship you need, they’ve got a base nearby full of them. But...it won’t be easy sneaking in,” she says.

“Oh, we’re done sneaking,” Zavala answers lowly, glancing at Hawthorne. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned from Cayde...it’s the value of a grand entrance.”

“This is great.” Cayde’s eyes light up, and he glances around the group. “Anybody want a hug? 

“Hugs?”

“No?”

“...No hugs.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stupid boy content for you.

You weren’t sure you would ever lay eyes on Earth again. Your first instinct when you reach the Farm is just to lay in the grass and stare at the blue sky overhead. The sunlight is warm and familiar on your armor, and you let out a contented sigh. 

Finally, some peace and quiet. 

Ghost is tucked in by your chest plate, listening to your heart beat. For the first time in a long time, things are still. 

You like the stillness. Of course, you would never shy away from a fight but...the fighting does get tiring sometimes. 

It isn’t long, however, before you feel another presence next to you. You open your eyes, and find that Cayde has sat down next to you; quiet for once. You smile at him, though he can’t see it under your helmet. 

_ “I see my favorite Titan has found her way home,” _ he says after a long time. Your face turns a light shade of pink at that. 

“I hope it’ll still be here a long time from now,” you say eventually. Cayde’s eyes flicker. 

_ “So do I,” _ he agrees. After a moment he stands, offering you his hand. You blink at him, but take it, and he helps you stand. 

_ “Walk with me,” _ he says. 

“Why?”

_ “In case these paths aren’t still here a long time from now.” _

Well, you can’t argue with that. Your cheeks blush a little red, but you know that Cayde can’t see them as you follow him down a sunlit path through the Farm. You’re both quiet, something you know Cayde doesn’t engage in often, and you have no wish to break that silence. You like listening to the birdsong and distant chatter, and feeling this place alive with people…

Your people. 

“Has the Vanguard figured out a plan to save all of this?” you ask at last, turning to the Exo. Cayde glances at you. 

_ “We have.”  _ He nods.  _ “It’s crazy, but...I know it’ll work.” _

“How do you know?” At that, Cayde smiles. 

_ “Because you’re the one we need to make it work.” _ Your eyes widen and you realize; suddenly, that Cayde trusts you. 

Not only is the fate of the world on your shoulders but...Cayde thinks you can do it. He believes you can save it. And somehow knowing that he believes in you...it helps you believe in yourself too.

“I won’t let you down,” you say. The Exo glances at you.

_ “You need to get some rest,” _ he tells you,  _ “before we start this final show. You’ve been working pretty damn hard this whole time...I just wish I could go up there with you when you bring that bastard down.” _

“What, so you can take all the credit for it?” You bump his shoulder playfully, and you both grin. 

_ “Yeah, that’s it,” _ he agrees.  _ “Can’t have you hogging the satisfaction of taking Ghaul out, now can I?” _

Cayde eventually leads you to the main building, and you see that Hawthorne is there waiting for you. 

_ “Titan,”  _ she says, and you realize that none of the bitterness or anger you remember in her voice remains now. 

“I’m back,” you say. She smiles when she hears your voice.

_ “I’m glad you are,” _ she says.  _ “Because we need your help.”  _ You glance at Cayde, who nods to you. You grin a little.

“So I heard. Whatcha need?”

_ “You remember that Cabal base ‘round the way?”  _ You nod.  _ “Well, one of Ghaul’s buddies runs it. Blood Guard by the name of Thumos. We know he’s got access to the Almighty…” _

Ghost finally appears, going to his usual spot above your shoulder. 

_ “You want us to steal a ship?” _ he asks.

Hawthorne and Cayde exchange glances, and the look on Cayde’s face says it all.

_ “Exactly.” _


	34. Chapter 34

Cayde refuses to let you leave to steal that ship until you’ve gotten a night’s sleep. 

At first, you try to put up a fight with him, but that doesn’t get you anywhere--the Exo’s damn stubborn when he wants to be. Eventually you give in, and sleep in your ship despite offers being made for more comfortable quarters elsewhere. 

All the attention makes you uncomfortable, and you ask Ghost to take the ship a little ways away from camp so you can at least sleep in peace. You can still see the Farm easily from your new spot, but it’s not quite so active here. 

You watch the camp as it settles down for the night; Ghost resting comfortably in your lap while his single eye looks out at the stars overhead.

The sun descends into the earth, and the crickets start to sing. You stare up at the stars above and wonder if this is the last time you’ll ever see them from your home planet.

You shiver at the thought, and realize that you have a long night ahead as Ghost settles into his sleep mode. You want to sleep, but the anxiety, well…

It has other ideas. 

You _have_ to win this. 

You _have_ to defeat Ghaul. 

You _have_ to save the Traveler. 

The Shard gave its Light to you...now it’s time you prove yourself worthy. 

When you do finally fall asleep, the nightmares come for you…

You sit up suddenly, hitting your head on the window of your ship in the process. You hear screaming, and it takes you a moment to realize that it’s you as a strong arm grabs your shoulder, carefully guiding you as you ward off the panic and try to sit up. 

“What’s going on!?”

_ “Hey hey, easy, easy! It’s just me!” _

“Cayde!?”

You blink several times in the darkness, and find his glowing eyes looking back at you. 

_ “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” _ he says quickly.  _ “You were screaming bloody murder, I thought the Fallen had gotten to you or something--” _

Your eyes widen, and your hand flies up to cover your mouth. 

_ “Hey, it’s okay,” _ he says before you can say anything.  _ “Don’t worry about it; the others will understand. This hasn’t exactly been an easy time for anybody.” _

“I…” You realize that you’re gasping for breath, and Cayde’s hand remains steady on your shoulder as you calm yourself down. 

“I...I was on the edge of that ship again...and Ghaul…” you shudder at the memory. Cayde remains quiet; perched on the wing of your ship and watching you with those worried light-blue eyes. He offers you a hand, and when you take it he helps you up onto the cool metal beside him. 

Neither of you speak. You lean against Cayde’s side, and he holds you while you slowly bring your breathing and your mind back to normal. 

“I...I’m sorry…” you say eventually. 

_ “Don’t be,” _ Cayde answers firmly.  _ “It’s not your fault.” _

“When...when will I be able to leave for the base?”

_ “Not for a while; it’s three in the morning.” _

You both lapse into silence again, looking up into the starry sky above and letting the sway of the night lull you back towards sleep. 

You glance back at Cayde and his glowing eyes no longer glow; he’s asleep, you realize. You didn’t realize that Exos actually could sleep, but you hold still. No point in waking him. 

For a long time, you stare up at the stars. Wondering, hoping...

Then you too, fall asleep. 


	35. Chapter 35

The morning comes and you open your eyes to the sound of chatter down at the Farm, birds singing, and the sun in your eyes. A weight is leaning against your left side and you glance over, realizing that Cayde is still there; fast asleep in the warm sun. You let out a quiet sigh as Ghost slowly rises from the ship’s seat, giving you a look before sleepily coming to rest on your shoulder. 

_ “We need to go,” _ he mumbles quietly, and you nod. 

“Gimmie a sec.”

Gently, you take the Hunter into your arms, sliding off the wing of your ship to the ground. Even though he’s bigger than you you’re quite strong and Cayde is fairly light; you have no trouble at all moving him a safe distance away.  


You hold the Exo carefully so that you don’t wake him up; knowing the goodbye would just be awkward and...well, you’ll see him again soon. 

You hope. 

Once you have Cayde a safe distance from your ship you carefully lay him down in the soft grass, then go back to your ship for a wad of paper. 

You scribble a few words on it, and leave the note next to the sleeping Hunter. Then you straighten yourself, glancing between Cayde and your ship. 

It’s time to go.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's Cayde again.

A chirping sound wakes him. Cayde blinks and slowly sits up, realizing that he’s now sitting alone in the grass...and that the Titan is gone. He sighs, holding still for a moment as he remembers how she leaned against him the night before, and the tremble in her voice. 

She was scared; just like he doesn’t want to admit he is now.

Cayde realizes he's afraid of losing her...he's afraid of never seeing her again.

But, there’s nothing he can do about it. Her ship is gone, and instead of the Titan he's grown a certain fondness for a piece of crumpled piece of paper lies next to him in the grass. 

He picks it up.

_ Don’t worry, I promise not to die,  _ it reads.  _ See you soon. _ It’s signed in the Titan’s impossibly messy handwriting

Cayde carefully folds the paper up and tucks it into his pocket. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” he says quietly to himself. 

He starts down the hill towards the Farm, finding Zavala and Ikora with Hawthorn on the radio with a voice he’s grown all-too familiar with. The Exo allows himself a small smile. 

She can do it. He knows she can.


	37. Chapter 37

_ “You’ve got a tough road ahead,” _ Zavala says. Yeah, you think, nothing new there. 

_ “So, I’m sending in Holiday with something...special.” _

Well _that's_ new.

_ “Are we talking Gallajorn special? Or like, an Ikora philosophy lesson special?” _ You find yourself grinning as Cayde’s voice crackles in your ear, as light and uncaring as ever. 

_ “Just keep moving,” _ Zavala orders, and you can imagine the exasperated look on his face as you dart through the tunnel.  _ “Storm the facility and board that Cabal Carrier. No matter what, we must get to the Almighty.” _

_ “Zavala, I have a question,” _ Cayde breaks in.  _ “When you told our dear Titan here that you needed me...did you cry, perchance?” _

Zavala ignores him, and you laugh.  _ “Holiday, what’s your status?” _

_ “Ahem, let the records show: no denial.” _

You grin to yourself as you charge into the first of the Cabal, wiping them out as they come.  


_ “I’m not far out,” _ Holiday radios in.  _ “This thing’s pretty heavy.” _

You wonder what “thing” she’s talking about as you make your way to the deck, but as her ship flies in you realize you won't have to wait much longer.  


_ “Say hello to the Drake!” _ she calls, and tank drops down in front of you.

Oh  _ hell  _ yeah.

_ “You got us a TANK!?” _ Ghost shouts as you run over to it.

_ “You got a tank!?” _ Cayde echoes.  _ “Why didn’t I get one!?” _

_ “You know you’d just break it,” _ Holiday chuckles as her ship bolts out of the way before it can get hit.  The Cabal rush at you, and you give them a truly wicked grin under your helmet as Ghost starts the machine up. 

Oh, how the turntables. 

“ _ By the way, if you need another one of those, just give me a holler,” _ Holiday calls. “ _ There’s plenty more where that beauty came from.” _

_ “Oh, I see how it is,” _ Cayde mutters.  _ “She gets all the tanks, and I don’t get any.” _

You and Ghost whoop and holler as you make your way through the Cabal army, nearly untouchable in the tank while you wreak havoc on any Cabal property that presents itself, soldiers included. 

The place is on fire, and it’s  _ glorious.  _

Then Holiday lets you know that the carrier’s engines have started; you need to hurry if you’re going to get there on time.

_ Shit. _

_ “Move!” _ Zavala orders.  _ “Thumos is on that carrier, and he has what you need to get onto the Almighty!” _

However, it seems the Red Legion have caught on to your trick, and before long you’re facing down the barrels of  _ their  _ tanks. 

_ Even better.  _

It’s a messy firefight to get past them, but you make it. 

_ “So uh...if it wasn’t to give me a tank, why’d you send my Titan friend out to find me?” _ Cayde asks while you find your way through.  


You hear Zavala sigh, and hold back another laugh as he answers. 

_ “I...find your high-risk, high-reward combat maneuvers to be effective and...inspirational,” _ he says at last. 

_ “Yeah, but if I had a tank I could be like, way more inspirational!” _

“Cayde, I’m somehow getting the feeling that you want a tank,” you say. “Is that...is that the message here?”

_ “What? No? Where’d you get that impression?” _ Cayde’s tone is that of mock surprise, and Ghost bumps your shoulder to remind you to focus as you make your way down another tunnel.

_ “We’re coming up on the carrier,” _ he radios in. 

_ “Good,” _ Zavala answers.  _ “Now the only thing standing between you and the Almighty is Thumos the Unbroken. He’s a Blood Guard, one of Ghaul’s ‘chosen.’ The Red Legion will die for him.” _

Sounds charming. 

“I think I can arrange for them to do exactly that,” you say, slamming on the gas and bringing the tank charging forward. 

_ “Yeah! Kick their butts!” _ Cayde shouts.

You get outside, and find that the Cabal have found a way to shield their carrier.

_ “Wait, see those generators? If we take them down, we’ll be able to board it.” _

Consider the shields down, then. 

_ “The carrier’s going to leave without us!” _ You back up as you hear the engines roaring overhead, and the panic in Ghost’s voice.

_ “Keep it on the ground!” _ Zavala shouts. 

_ “A couple missiles up it’s tailpipe should do the job,”  _ Cayde adds helpfully.

The engine fizzles and crackles as you do as you’re instructed, and Ghost cheers. 

_ “Great! Now let’s go find Thumos.” _

_ “And...Cayde? When this is over, I’ll talk to Holiday about getting your tank.” _

_ “Awwww, I missed you too buddy.” _


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y'all tell I'm having too much fun with this?

_ “We’re in the carrier,” _ Ghost radios in.

_ “The key codes to Thumos’ ship are your ticket to the Almighty,” _ Zavala tells you.  _ “Hawthorne had a run-in with him while you were off-planet.” _

_ “They’re known as the Blood Guard for a reason,” _ she says, a dark tone in her voice.  _ “I’d tell you to be careful, but...that didn’t help the last team I sent out.” _

_ “Find the Commander, and you’ll find Thumos the Unbroken." _   


_ “And you’ll  _ **_break_ ** _ him." _

Ghost helps you find your way to the bridge, slaying the Cabal at every step of the way. It's tough, but...well, so are you.  


_ “You watch yourself out there,” _ Hawthorne warns you.  _ “The team I lost to Thumos, they were good people. Some of my best.” _

_ “She can handle it,” _ Cayde says, and you’re almost startled by the confidence in his voice. 

If he believes you can handle it; then maybe you can believe too.  


Thumos is going _down._

You find your way through the air vents with Ghost’s help, while Cayde jokes some more about the tank to try and ease the tension. Hawthorne says she wishes that she could pull the trigger on Thumos herself; and with what she’s been through, you can’t blame her. 

_ “Your time will come, Hawthorne,” _ Zavala says. 

_ “I’m counting on it.” _

_ “We’re almost to the hangar,” _ Ghost radios after you bring down another room full of Cabal. 

_ “Thumos will know you’re coming by now,” _ Hawthorne says.  _ “Expect a welcoming party in there.” _

_ “Holiday, are you in range for an assist?”  _ Zavala's all-business as always, and it helps you stay focused.  


_ “Swingin’ back around now, just gotta shake these Red Uglies off my tail first!” _

You manage to open the hangar door, and find dozens of Cabal waiting for you on the other side. You lift your weapon, but before you can even take aim the Cabal are thrown aside as another ship rises from below; Holiday inside with the biggest shit-eating grin you’ve ever seen as she blasts away at the Legion.

_ “I heard you needed backup?” _ she asks. 

“Thanks!” you shout up to her, finishing off whatever Cabal she hasn’t already turned to ash. 

_ “No problem! I’ve been wanting to kick some Cabal ass!” _

The two of you clear the place, and you start running again. 

_ “You go get ‘em!” _ Holiday shouts after you.  _ “Go take care of Thumos for us!” _

_ “And throw in some good hits for me too,”  _ Cayde adds.

You finally make it to the control room; and there the bastard is himself. 

“End of the line, bitch!” you scream at him, and the two of you charge at each other. Thumos may be huge, but you’re  _ pissed.  _ The intercom is quiet as the two of you duke it out, energy crackling between you between the bullets and curses. Ghost hides in your chest plate until you finally manage to slay the beast, whereupon he jumps out again with a shout.

_ “We got the keycodes, and Thumos is dead!” _ he cheers excitedly.  _ “We did it!” _

He flies to your hands and you hug him gently, both still shouting at each other in excitement over the battle you just won. He bumps against your helmet, his one eye flickering brightly. 

_ “We can win this!” _ he says, and for once you think he might be right. 

_ Ghaul, you’re going down! _


	39. Chapter 39

_ “Alright, Thumos has a ship in that base,” _ Ikora explains as you strike out into Cabal territory again, her voice steady as always. “ _ It’s the only way you’ll be able to get into the Almighty undetected. So, you’re going to steal it.” _

“Sounds fun.”

_ “News flash, folks,” _ Cayde announces,  _ “the Fallen are on the move. Looks like they didn’t learn their lesson last time. Damned vultures, always turning up when you don’t want them around. Almost like a warlock when...uh…” _ he suddenly stops himself. 

_ “Go on,” _ Ikora says smoothly. 

_ “You know...I, nope, I think I’m done here.” _

_ Idiot,  _ you think to yourself fondly.

You find the Fallen Cayde was talking about, taking them down as you make your way to the landing pads. 

_ “There’s only one ship left out there,” _ Ghost radios in. 

_ “That must be Thumos’ ship. Hurry, before it’s too late!” _

You run like mad, fighting through both Cabal and Fallen as you bolt toward the ship. 

_ “We made it!”  _ Ghost shouts. 

_ “Awesome!” _ Cayde yells back.  _ “Now comes the fun part where you borrow it!” _

“Permanently,” you add, and you both laugh.

Ghost takes a look at the ship’s controls, and yells for you to cover him as the sound of the now  _ very  _ angry Red Legion grows closer. 

This will be fun. 

Cayde hears your frantic cursing over the intercom, and he yells something at you. 

“What!?”

_ “I said, are you still in one piece!?” _

“We’re about to find out!” 

_ “Unlike someone I know, she can handle hostile technology,” _ Ikora mutters. 

_ “Hey, that teleporter was all Vexy n shit! That’s not my fault!” _

Ikora doesn’t answer him; and you light up the landing pad as the Cabal come at you in waves, determined to stop you at any cost. 

Too bad you’re determined to take them down at  _ all  _ costs. 

_ “The codes work!” _ Ghost yells to you at last, hardly glancing over the scattered Cabal bodies as he phases inside.  _ “Let’s go!” _

He brings you inside, and as you collapse on the floor there Ikora’s voice rings in your ear. 

_ “Our plan relies on you,” _ she says.  _ “Destroy the Almighty’s weapons. End the threat to our world.” _

_ “And while you’re doing that, we’ll get in position for the final run on the City,” _ Cayde adds.  _ “It’s time for Ghaul’s last dance.” _

You couldn’t agree more.


	40. Chapter 40

The Almighty looms ahead of you through the windshield of the stolen ship. You and Ghost stare at it in a horrified; angry silence. 

“That...that’s the thing that could end our entire system,” you say quietly, and Ghost bobs up and down like he’s nodding. 

_ “Forever,” _ he adds softly. The two of you exchange glances, then look down at the deck coming up below. 

“Guess it’s now or never.”

_ “Guess it is.” _

He phases you down. 

_ “We made it. We’re on the Almighty.” _

_ “Good.” _ Ikora’s voice comes in clear and strong, banishing your anxieties away.  _ “You must find the ship’s central core and disable its weapons system.” _

_ “Follow the fuel stream,” _ Cayde adds.  _ “That should take you there.” _

You try to calm the pounding of your heart as you start forward, blasting away at any Cabal that get in your way. 

_ “Our forces are moving into position outside the City walls,” _ Zavala radios in.  _ “Your signal will start the assault.” _

Sounds like it’s time to hurry. 

_ “We’ll get the job done Commander,”  _ Ghost calls as you come upon more Cabal. You fight your way through them, coming upon a tunnel that you discover is blocked. Ghost helps you find the grinders to clear it; all the while the Cabal pour in and try to stop you. 

What a party this is turning out to be. 

You make an unpleasant discovery getting the grinders started; apparently the Red Legion is using the planet Mercury as fuel for their horror weapon.

_ “Strip mining the solar system?” _ Cayde sounds surprised.  _ “That’s...actually kinda impressive.” _

“I’ll be sure to let Ghaul know he’s impressed you,” you quip, as the Cabal come rushing in towards your hiding space. 

You take them out and bolt into the cleared tunnel, running as fast as your legs can carry you. 

_ “These rocks…”  _ Ghost says as you run.  _ “It’s hard to believe that this is one of our planets ground up under our feet.”  _

You shudder at the thought, but keep running. 

_ “Zavala, your group is in position at the City’s perimeter,” _ Ikora calls. 

_ “Don’t worry, there’s still plenty of planet left,” _ Cayde tells you quickly.  _ “Mercury will survive.” _

_ “Preparing to go radio silent,” _ Zavala says.  _ “We can’t give the Red Legion any warning.” _

You come to a door, and Ghost sounds nervous as he speaks. 

_ “The only way to get to the core is...out there.”  _ You look at the burning air outside and shiver; but you can’t stop now. The door opens and you run like you’ve never run before. 

_ “Stay in the shadows!” _ Ghost shouts, and you dive for the first one you see. Even there it’s unbearably hot, but for now your armor is keeping you alive. 

For now. 

You bolt back inside through the Cabal trying to pick you off, and the air of the spacecraft has never felt better on your burning skin as Ghost helps you through. 

_ “It’s time for me to go, Titan,” _ Ikora says, and you can hardly hear her voice over the thundering of your heart.  _ “You know your path. You don’t need our guidance anymore. If my journey ends today, then I face it gladly.” _

Then she’s gone. 

Next is Cayde’s voice in your ear. 

_ “Hawthorne says we’re reaching our insertion point,” _ he says.  _ “I’m not big on goodbyes, so...you do what you have to. Kill Ghaul and...make it out alive, okay? I need somebody who gets my jokes.” _

And then he’s gone, and you’re alone. 

You take a deep breath; and you run. 

Ghost leads you to several interceptors, and with them you wreck everything that you can find leading to the core. When you finally get there; you’re speechless at the glowing sight before you. Ghost’s statement says it all--

_ “Wow.” _

_ “If we take out the thermal exchangers, the weapon will overheat.” _ You bring the stolen Interceptor around in the direction your Little Light indicates, shooting at whatever stray Cabal are still following you. 

You have to hurry. 

_“There! Shoot it down!”_ You destroy the first thermal exchanger, and Ghost cheers. 

_ “There you go, that’s one down!” _

Ghost is jittery as you find the ventilator to the core and blow it down as well; you’re too focused to feel anything at all. 

All you know is that you  _ have  _ to win. At all costs. 

You find out that taking down the ventilators isn’t enough; Ghost leads you to a fusion cell, which he explains will overload the electron reservoir. 

The silence on the intercom is deafening. 

You put the fusion cell in the reservoir, and then you  _ run like hell.  _

_ “RUN!” _ Ghost shouts, as if you aren’t already motivated enough. Everything is catching fire.

_ “The weapon is destroyed! Start the attack Zavala!” _

Ghost brings the ship around, you bolt towards it. 

_ “We’re done here!” _ he shouts.  _ “Let’s go home!” _


	41. Chapter 41

Back on Earth, the City streets are quiet. 

Too quiet. 

A Cabal patrol stomps down the road in his clanky armor, but other than him nothing moves. 

Then, a clucking sound. 

The soldier looks down, seeing a small golden chicken in the path in front of him. He stares. 

In the shadows, Cayde smiles. 

Then he attacks. 

The soldier doesn’t know what’s hit him before he’s dead on the ground, and Cayde easily jumps away from his falling body. 

“Good job, Colonel,” he tells the chicken as he goes to it, rubbing its head. 

Behind him, Hawthorne and a band of her soldiers enter, their weapons drawn. 

“What’s that now, seven in a row?” she asks. 

“Ehh, who needs the light when you’ve got a fine-feathered friend on your side, ammitite?” Hawthorne ignores him, and he grins. 

“Am I right or am I right?”

He glances at the chicken.

“I’m right.”

The group eventually comes to a lighted area swarming with guards, and they duck behind a mound of debris. 

“Alright, that’s the rally point where I’ll set up the Vex teleporter. Zavala and Ikora should be at their marks by now.”

Hawthorne radios in: “Zavala, we’re in position.”

“As are we,” his crackling voice answers. “Ikora ready when you are.”

“Copy,” she says. 

A pause. 

Everything is silent. 

Then,

_ “Fire in the hole.” _

An explosion rocks the ground and a ball of fire rises into the air, throwing Cabal aside as the soldiers scramble to figure out what’s going on. 

It’s too late for them; the bullets start flying as Ikora’s group rushes in, slaying the guards in their path. Hawthorne and Cayde look at each other as a grenade explodes, and they nod. 

“Let’s go.”

They start running; on the other end of the intercom, Zavala’s group does as well.

There’s a firefight in the streets; Zavala nearly goes down but Hawthorne saves him. 

“Where’s Cayde?” he asks as she helps him up. 

Guards shoot down at them from the balcony, and Hawhorne grins as one suddenly falls; Cayde gives her a thumbs-up from the top. 

“He’s right where he needs to be,” she replies. “Now we just have to get you and Ikora up there with him.”

Ahead of the group a golden barrier scatters through the air; blocks them off. 

“Well, this changes things,” Hawthorne mutters, turning to Zavala. “I’ll work on this. You need to get moving.”

“Ikora, Cayde is in place and I’m en-route,” the Titan radios in. He glances at Hawthorne. “Good luck... _ Guardian.”  _

Hawthorne gives him the faintest smile, and they both run. 

They have a City to take back. 


	42. Chapter 42

Ghost’s voice is sharp in your ear as he brings your ship down towards the City, and you know already the fight is far from over yet. 

_ “The Traveler!” _ he cries.  _ “What’s happening to it?” _

You look at the orange glow and the black  _ thing,  _ which has now covered its white surface, and you shudder. You don’t know. 

_ “Zavala, we’re back and ready to--” _

A missile interrupts Ghost, knocking out the right engine of the carrier. It swings to the side and starts to drop, and Ghost phases you out of it before it can hit the ground. 

You look around, finding that you’re on top of a building. Down below, a  _ lot  _ of Cabal are out on the hunt for not just you, but the Vanguard as well. 

You narrow your eyes. 

If they want a fight, you’ll give them  _ hell.  _

You find your way down to the street and start tearing down Cabal left and right, leaving nothing but smouldering corpses in your wake. 

Hawthorne helps you navigate through the barriers; apparently she can turn them off temporarily, which you appreciate more than you can say as you make your way through the debris-strewn remains of the City. 

_ “We’re almost at the rally point,” _ Zavala calls as you dart through a downed barrier, and you realize that you’re relieved to hear his voice again. 

_ “Cayde, is the teleporter active?” _

Between the cursing and shouting, Cayde affirms that it’s almost ready. Your chest tightens with anxiety and you run faster, determined to get to him. 

He can’t die; not now, not when you’re so close. 

_ “I knew it!”  _ Hawthorne mutters.  _ “Never send a Cayde to do a Hawthorne job!” _

_ “I heard that, Poncho!” _

Hawthorne guides you through another barrier, and you hear Zavala’s voice on the intercom again. 

_ “Cayde! We’re seeing a squad of Red Legion flanking your position! What’s your status?” _

_ “Dammit!” _ Cayde shouts back at him.  _ “Next time, you get to fix the Vex tech while being shot at!” _

_ “Just hold on a little longer Cayde!” _ Ikora radios in.  _ “We’re almost there!” _

A few minutes later, Zavala calls to you again;  _ “Ikora and I have reached the rally point, but Cayde is still wrestling with the teleporter!” _

_ “Look, I can either shoot or work on this thing, but I can’t do both, because they just shot off my ARM!” _

“I’m coming!” you shout, desperately pushing yourself to run even harder up the streets. You don’t want to admit that you’re terrified of losing him, so you run. 

And run. 

And run. 

Cabal try to stop you, and you blast your way through them.

_ “We can’t hold this position much longer!” _ Ikora shouts. 

_ “We need your help!”  _

You run harder. 

_ “Ghaul must have found a way to drain the Traveler’s Light,”  _ Ghost whispers as you look up at the white shape and the  _ thing  _ around it.  _ “It’s the only explanation...we have to stop him. If he takes the Light…” _

_ “It’s  _ **_over_ ** _.” _

Over the intercom, you hear Zavala and Ikora exchanging goodbyes. 

_ No.  _

No no no no no, that’s not happening. You’re not letting that happen. 

You feel like your lungs are going to burst, but you keep running. 

You rip through the squad of Cabal attacking the Vanguard once you reach them, and Zavala’s never looked happier to see you before. 

_ “You have to make the jump,” _ he says in between gasps for air, as you watch the injured Cayde stumble back from the teleporter. He looks at you, and manages a small smile. 

_ “Take him down, Titan,” _ he says, sharp blue eyes locking on you.  _ “I know you can do it. Save the Traveler.” _

You look at him, and then at the teleporter. 

Then you grab Cayde in a quick hug. At first he seems surprised, but then he hugs you back with his one arm. 

“I’ll be back,” you whisper. He gives you a small smile. 

_ “I’m counting on it.” _

Then you step onto the teleporter, and everything is gone.

One more fight. 


	43. Chapter 43

_ “Be brave,” _ Zavala calls after you.  _ “For all of us.” _

You find a room full of sleeping war beasts, and they no longer sleep when you light the room up, stopping the snarling creatures in their tracks with your bullets.

_ “We’re getting close,” _ Ghost calls as you run.  _ “There’s the Traveler!”  _

Indeed it is; you don’t look at it but you can feel its looming presence, the Light it holds still trapped in the dark Cabal cage. 

You make it to a platform and it rises, and all you can hear as it goes up is the thundering of your own heart. 

You get to the top, and there it is. 

The Traveler, the black and orange cage around it glowing with an evil you’ve come to know all too well. 

A dark voice tears through the space, and you feel your heart stop entirely as you recognize it. 

**_“Fitting your Traveler would send you to face me once more,”_ ** Ghaul snarls, his white armor glinting orange in the glow of the Traveler’s cage. 

**_“Look upon me. Dominous of the Red Legion. Annihilator of suns. Razer of a thousand worlds. Slayer of gods and the conqueror of the Light.”_ **

**_“I”_ **

**_“AM”_ **

**_“GHAUL!”_ **

He snarls at you as he pulls his gun from his belt. 

**_“And I have become legend!”_ **

You don’t answer him; you just pull your own weapon and glare back at him.

You’re ready for this fight. 

Sparks fly, and you bolt for cover as dozens of Cabal soldiers come pouring after you. 

**_“I won’t let you escape again!”_ ** Ghaul roars, and you grit your teeth as the bullets fly. 

_ Wouldn’t dream of it. _

You forget to think about the Traveler. 

You forget to think about the Vanguard. 

You forget to think about the people, the City, or even Cayde. 

All you know is Ghaul; and that he’s going down no matter what. 

Now. 

Today. 

Electricity; fire; void. You dart around corners and attack when you can, focusing on staying alive; on taking him down. Ghost is silent in your chest plate; no voices keep you company on the intercom. 

You’re alone. 

You feel the rage in your limbs; in your lungs, in your fists. 

You tear Ghaul’s armor down, bullet hole by bullet hole, and then you tear  _ him  _ down. 

A final scream; the ground shakes as the monster falls dead at your feet. 

You want to cheer, but you're too exhausted.

Then a burst of Light shoots upward from Ghaul’s body, crackling upwards to create his form in the sky. You stare at it in horror, and he looks down at you and sneers. Your knees feel like they might collapse; they shake as you watch the form of the monster above you.  


**_“Traveler!”_ ** he screams.  **_“Do you see me now!?”_ **

**_“I am immortal!”_ **

**_“A god!”_ **

**_“You have failed!”_ **

**_“Witness the dawn of a new age!”_ **

Your eyes suddenly widen; cracks and splinters begin to appear in the cage behind the fiery Ghaul, darting forward towards him…

He turns, lifting a hand to shield himself from the Light as you squint at the supernatural spectacle through your helmet visor. 

**_“You...do see me…”_ **

The cage suddenly snaps; a brilliant explosion of Light like nothing you’ve ever seen before bursts from the Traveler, consuming the screaming Ghaul in an instant and shattering Light across the sky.   


You drop to your knees, covering your head with your arms as the cage collapses in a blazing wash of Light, leaving behind only silence and a dead Legion with no leader. 

Dominous Ghaul is dead. 

And you’ve won. 


	44. Chapter 44

The others are down where you left them, alive and cheering as you join them. 

Thank the Traveler, they’re  _ alive. _

_“You made it!”_ Cayde shouts. He opens his arms for a hug and you jump into his arms; he laughs and catches you easily, swinging you around while you and Ghost cheer like you never have before. 

_ “We did it!” _

_ “We survived!” _

_ “The City is ours again!” _

Ghost bumps against your helmet and you hug him too; Cayde still hasn’t set you down as he dances around and around with the most excitement you’ve ever seen in him before. At last he sets you down, and you only glance at each other before hugging tightly again.  


Then Ikora hugs you; then Zavala; then Cayde again, all four of you nearly wild with the exhilaration of your victory.

_“You did it,”_ Cayde says. _“I knew you could.”_

You grin at him.

“I couldn’t have done it without you.”   


\---

You stand on the balcony of the Tower. 

Ghost hovers at his usual place by your shoulder, looking out at the City beside you.

The City  _ you  _ saved. 

It’s hard to take in everything that’s happened; so much was at stake you’re almost disoriented now that the City is really truly humanity’s again. 

Ghaul still haunts you in your dreams but...he’s a dead demon now; he can’t touch you while you’re awake. 

_“Ah, there’s my favorite Titan!”_ You turn and grin as Cayde comes up behind you, and you hug him before he joins your side. 

"We did it..." you whisper.

For a long time, the both of you are quiet. Then Cayde glances at you.

_“I knew you could do it,”_ he says again.

_ “I knew you could.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end everybody! I hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
